Se souvenir et pardonner
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pris le contrôle de Poudlard et placé Severus Snape à sa tête. En rédigeant ses mémoires, celui espère pouvoir faire comprendre ses choix et peut-être se faire pardonner.
1. Chapitre 1

Les pages que vous allez lire n'ont pas vocation à me rendre aimable, ou même à me faire pardonner. J'écris aujourd'hui ce que je pourrais appeler pompeusement des _Mémoires_ afin d'expliquer mes choix, l'origine de mes actions et des évènements.

Je débute mon récit alors que nous sommes le 4 septembre 1997, et je pense être le deuxième sorcier le plus détesté de la communauté magique anglaise, derrière la personne qui m'a nommée directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je doute déjà de réussir à achever la rédaction de ce récit. Bien que ma position ait été récemment affermie, elle reste tout de même extrêmement précaire. Mais ne brûlons pas les étapes, nous n'en sommes pas encore là, de nombreux éléments doivent être exposés pour rendre compréhensible cet évènement.

J'ai toujours été une personne organisée et méticuleuse. Certains pensent certainement maniaque, mais cela m'importe peu en réalité. Il est évident que ce trait de caractère a été pour moi une qualité tout au long de ma vie. Je suis devenu maitre de potion grâce à elle, et elle m'a permis de survivre à des situations dangereuses à maintes reprises. Je m'efforcerai donc de rendre ce récit le plus clair et organisé possible. Cependant, j'ignore le temps dont je dispose pour le rédiger, et il arrivera certainement qu'une idée ou un souvenir resurgisse et entraine une parenthèse dans le déroulement de mon récit. Ceci est involontaire, et le fruit des circonstances particulières de la rédaction. Je m'efforcerai aussi de faire preuve de la plus grande honnêteté, la sauvegarde des apparences n'a plus de sens ici.

Je sais que je ne survivrai pas à cette guerre, j'ignore de quelle manière je mourrai et j'ignore aussi qui en sera le vainqueur. Je sais seulement que je ferai en sorte que ces feuilles soient retrouvées. Je n'ai pas de volonté particulière concernant leur destinée. J'imagine que lorsque j'aurai trouvé la personne à qui les confier, elle saura quoi en faire.

Enfin, et je terminerai par-là, je n'écris pas pour susciter de la pitié ou du pardon, je n'en aurais que faire là où je serai. Cependant, quel que soit l'issue de cette guerre, je veux que mon rôle soit connu, et si je suis détesté, que ce soit au moins pour les bonnes raisons. Je n'ai jamais aimé m'apitoyer sur mon sort, et j'aimerai que d'autres ne le fasse pas pour moi. J'aimerais seulement que quelqu'un lise un jour ces mots, et comprenne.

Severus Tobias Snape

Directeur de Poudlard

Maitre de Potions


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici le vrai début des confidences de Snape, j'espère que cette plongée dans ses pensées va vous plaire!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

J'imagine que débuter des Mémoires par la naissance peut être un commencement logique. Je suis donc né le 9 janvier 1960, dans une petite ville du nord de l'Angleterre qui ne mérite pas d'être citée ici. Mon père Tobias était un moldu, ouvrier dans une usine près de chez moi. Ma mère était une sorcière de Sang-pur, nommée Eileen Prince, dernière héritière de cette famille, et rejeté après son mariage. Elle avait renoncé à utiliser la magie dans sa nouvelle vie, par égard pour mon père je suppose, mais aussi pour éviter de se souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Je parle d'égard, mais il s'agissait surtout de préserver un semblant de paix, mon père détestant la magie sous toutes ses formes.

Je ne peux pas dire que mon enfance ait été vraiment heureuse, mais je n'en ai réellement pris conscience qu'à mon arrivée à Poudlard. L'absence de comparaison ne me permettait pas de juger si je vivais dans un foyer normal, ou non.

Les premières années de ma vie ne m'ont pas particulièrement marqué, jusqu'à mes 6 ans. Je crois avoir compris sur le moment que ma vie, ainsi que celle de ma famille avait basculé. Ce jour-là, mon père revint à la maison quelques heures seulement après être parti le matin à l'usine. Son visage était défait, et je compris au bout de quelques jours qu'il avait été licencié. Les robots avaient commencé à entrer dans les usines, remplaçant progressivement les travailleurs. Ils ne me l'avaient pas dit directement, les enfants étaient souvent mis à l'écart à l'époque. Mais j'étais suffisamment grand pour comprendre que mon père restait à la maison, alors qu'il aurait dû aller travailler.

Notre famille n'avait jamais été très riche, mais elle sombrait progressivement dans une pauvreté de plus en plus grande. Naturellement, ma mère ne travaillait pas, et aucune allocation d'aucune sorte n'existait pour mon père. Nous survivions grâce à l'ingéniosité de ma mère qui réussissait toujours à trouver le moyen de mettre quelque chose dans nos assiettes. Mon père trouvait parois quelques emplois provisoires, qui nous permettaient de sortir un peu la tête de l'eau. Cependant, leur nombre allait décroissant, en même temps que la motivation de mon père, et au contraire de son temps passé au pub du quartier. Il revenait de plus en plus tard, dépensant les économies que nous n'avions pas, et la démarche de moins en moins sûre.

Ma mère semblait faire comme si elle ne remarquait rien. En y repensant, elle semblait en fait ne rien remarquer du tout. J'ai toujours eu une relation étrange avec ma mère, il me semblait qu'un mur invisible et infranchissable l'entourait en permanence. Elle m'aimait, je le sais, mais ne semblait jamais affectée par quoi que ce soit. Elle ne semblait pas remarquer ni le comportement de mon père, ni les manifestement de magie accidentelles qui commençaient à se produire à cette époque.

La première fois que cela se produisit fut particulièrement marquante et traumatisante. Mon père « rentrait de sa recherche d'emploi » comme disait ma mère, comprenez « rentrait du bar », et titubait plus que d'habitude. J'ai oublié la raison pour laquelle il se mit à s'énerver, mais plusieurs bibelots éclatèrent sous l'effet de ma terreur. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas de réelle valeur, mais leur explosion simultanée ne pouvait qu'achever de mettre mon père en colère. Ma mère étant la seule personne jusqu'à présent à être capable de le faire, mon père se tourna vers et leva le poing. Là encore, son indifférence se manifesta et elle accepta ce premier coup sans broncher, ni chercher à se défendre. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle capitulait sous les coups de son mari, pourquoi elle avait cette _faiblesse_ alors que la magie aurait pu éviter bien des soirées douloureuses. Je pense avoir inconsciemment cherché à être toujours le plus fort en réaction à cette soirée. Cette enfance m'a aussi appris une leçon essentielle pour le déroulement de ma vie : je devais apprendre à juger une personne ou une situation au premier coup d'œil, ma survie pouvait en dépendre. Je me rendis donc compte que l'utilisation de la magie devant mon père devait être totalement proscrite, quel qu'en soit le prétexte.

Décrite de cette manière, cette enfance parait bien sombre et brutale, mais je tiens à souligner qu'en l'absence de comparaison, elle restait tout de même supportable. Ou du moins elle l'était jusqu'à l'été de mes 9 ans, où je fis la connaissance de Lily Evans, future Mrs Potter. Evidemment, à l'époque, il n'était pas encore question de Potter, Poudlard ou de Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'étais un enfant solitaire qui n'allait pas facilement vers les autres. Cependant, alors que j'étais dans petit square près de chez moi, j'entendis une petite fille pleurer. Habituellement, je n'aurais pas réagi. Cependant, je me sentais inexplicablement attiré par elle, par sa magie ai-je compris plus tard. Lorsqu'elle me vit approcher, son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire. Sa capacité à passer du rire aux larmes, et inversement a toujours été pour moi un mystère. De même que ce caractère joyeux et ouvert aux autres elle ne m'avait jamais vu, j'étais très visiblement pauvre, et je la voyais dans un moment de faiblesse (encore ce mot, je pense qu'il a été l'un des leitmotiv de ma vie). Pourtant elle me souriait, comme lorsqu'on revoit un vieil ami après une longue absence. Elle était assise par terre, sa robe blanche faisant un saisissant contraste avec le tronc d'arbre sur lequel elle était appuyée. Je pense que cette image est l'une de celles qui ont marqué ma vie.

Elle se confia à moi avec un naturel désarmant. Une brouille avec sa sœur était apparemment à l'origine de ses larmes, mais je sentais qu'une raison plus profonde en était la cause. Venant de la rencontrer, et je dois l'admettre, terriblement timide, je n'osai pas pousser plus long mes questions. La discussion parti ensuite sur des sujets plus généraux, et sans intérêt ici. Lorsque sa sœur revint, nous nous promîmes de nous revoir. Je me souviens qu'elle se mit à rougir après avoir réalisé qu'elle n'avait parlé que d'elle. J'avais bu ses paroles, et je trouvais ma propre vie si dénuée d'intérêt qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être racontée.

Nous avons tenu notre promesse, et nos rencontres dans ce petit square se reproduisent jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Nous n'étions pas dans la même école, ni dans le même quartier, nous pouvions donc difficilement nous voir lorsque la rentrée arriva. Mon père ne voyait pas non plus d'un très bon œil ma nouvelle amie. Elle était clairement d'une classe au-dessus de la mienne, et mon père ne voulait pas que je me fasse d'illusions, j'imagine. Jamais cette amitié n'aurait pu être autre chose qu'une amitié d'enfant.

Rien, sauf une conversation que nous eûmes pendant les vacances de noël suivantes. Lily semblait triste. Elle qui était un rayon de soleil partout où elle passait était morne et sans énergie. Un jour que nous étions seuls tous les deux, je lui posai la question directement, et sa réponse fut l'un des plus grands bonheurs de ma vie. Sa sœur et elle s'était encore querellées, mais cette fois elle m'en expliqua la vraie raison. Je reconnu ses descriptions comme des manifestations de magie accidentelle : Lily était une sorcière née-moldue. J'entrevoyais là un bonheur futur inimaginable : la seule amie que j'avais était une sorcière, je n'aurai pas à me séparer d'elle pour partir à Poudlard. Mieux, elle m'y accompagnerait. Pour la première fois, je ne serais pas le « garçon solitaire et taciturne », mais le « garçon qui a une meilleure amie ». Je l'écris avec des mots d'enfant, car un adulte perd ces mots et ces sentiments en grandissant. Et les raisonnements logiques qui sont le signe de la maturité font perdre toute leur substance à ces émotions enfantines.

Le 9 puis le 30 janvier, nous reçûmes nos lettres pour Poudlard respectives. L'un des professeurs, Horace Slughorn si j'ai bonne mémoire, apporta la sienne à Lily, selon l'usage pour les sorciers né-moldu. Je ne lui avais pas fait part de ma découverte sur les conseils de ma mère. En effet, ce que j'avais pris pour des signes de magie auraient pu être une mauvaise interprétation de ma part, et les explications d'un professeur étaient plus susceptibles de convaincre ses parents. Heureusement, tout à sa joie d'avoir été choisie, elle ne me tint pas rigueur de mon silence.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez_

 _Ca ne pourra que m'aider à progresser :)_

 _Edit : Je n'ai aucun conseil à donner, mais je ne pense pas que lire tous les chapitres à la suite soit très intéressant. Je pense que faire une pause entre chaque rend mieux ce que j'ai voulu retranscrire, l'histoire à été écrite comme ça, donc si vous voulez profiter au max de cette fic, lisez-là chapitre par chapitre ;)_


	3. Chapitre 3

Mon premier vrai contact avec le monde magique eut lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Naturellement, je savais que ma mère était une sorcière et je connaissais les bases de ce monde. Cependant, ma mère ayant cessé d'utiliser la magie, et sa famille l'ayant reniée, je n'ai jamais eu d'éducation magique dans mon enfance. Il y avait une sorte de tabou sur cette partie de sa vie. Je découvrais donc quasiment ce monde ce jour-là, en compagnie de Lily.

Ma mère nous avait accompagnée tous les deux. Je pense que c'était la première fois qu'elle revenait depuis son mariage, et personne ne la reconnu. Elle avait toujours été discrète, et je pense qu'elle avait beaucoup changé pendant ces années. Elle avait aussi pris le nom de son mari, un moldu inconnu de la communauté magique. Je crois qu'elle a accepté de nous accompagner car elle était sure de pouvoir rester incognito.

Mes parents n'ayant pas les moyens de financer les achats que nous devions faire, je bénéficiais d'une bourse d'étude me permettant d'acheter les fournitures nécessaires à ma scolarité. Elle n'était cependant pas suffisante pour acheter des articles neufs. Les livres, les uniformes et le matériel de potion avait du être achetés d'occasion. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte de la différence de statut social entre Lily et moi. L'utilisation des uniformes identiques pour tous les élèves devait permettre de limiter les différences sociales et cette idée partait d'une bonne intention. Mais il est évident que les élevés savait pertinemment différencier un uniforme neuf, d'un autre d'occasion, particulièrement au sein de la maison Serpentard.

Cette journée reste tout de même un bon souvenir pour moi. Je découvrais le monde magique à travers les yeux émerveillés de Lily. L'achat de notre première baguette reste un souvenir particulièrement fort dans mon esprit. Le marchand de baguette fut le seul à reconnaitre ma mère, mais il eut la discrétion de ne pas poser de questions, ni divulguer son identité. Lily trouva sa baguette très rapidement, ce fut plus difficile pour moi. A posteriori, je me rends compte qu'il y a une certaine logique à cela, Lily était une personne ouverte, capable d'accepter les autres comme ils étaient. J'étais plus renfermé, timide et j'avais du mal à laisser entrer les autres dans mon intimité. Ce fut pareil pour nos baguettes.

J'écris nos « premières » baguettes, car Lily a conservé la sienne toute sa vie, alors que j'en ai moi-même changé à la fin de mon adolescence, celle que j'avais ne me convenant plus. J'avais trop changé par rapport au petit garçon que j'étais, et ma baguette commençait à me résister. J'évoquerai probablement les circonstances de ce changement un peu plus tard mais il n'est pas encore temps pour cela.

Les anecdotes auxquelles je fais référence ont pour but d'expliquer ma relation avec Lily, et surtout ce qu'elle a représenté pour moi. C'était plus qu'une amie, elle était tout ce que je n'étais pas, et que j'aurai voulu être. J'ai déjà utilisé la métaphore du rayon de soleil pour décrire, et je crois qu'elle vient de ce jour-là. En sortant de chez Olivander, un rayon de soleil a fait briller ses cheveux, cette image reste gravée dans ma mémoire encore aujourd'hui. En y réfléchissant, je pense l'avoir idéalisée pendant des années, bien avant son assassinat. Tous les souvenirs qui m'ont marqués, et qui représentent des évènements positifs dans ma vie ont tous un lien plus ou moins lointain avec elle. C'est pourquoi je les évoque ici.

Le reste de la journée, puis des vacances a peu d'intérêt, et reste flou dans ma mémoire. Je me souviens seulement avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec Lily, imaginant notre avenir dans cette école inconnue, dans un monde dont nous ignorions quasiment tout. Nous lisions ensemble certains des livres que nous avions achetés ensemble, et nous en discutions des heures. Cette base que nous avions acquise avant la rentrée nous a permis de nous adapter bien plus facilement à notre nouvel environnement. Je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre comment certains élèves né moldus arrivait à Poudlard en ignorant tout de ce monde, et en ayant pas eu la curiosité de s'informer avant la rentrée. Enfin, la question ne se pose plus maintenant, les né-moldus ne sont plus admis à Poudlard depuis la promulgation des lois anti-moldus.

Le matin du départ à Poudlard, ma mère et la famille de Lily nous avait accompagnés. Nous sommes partis le matin très tôt, pour prendre le train depuis notre ville jusqu'à Londres, pour arriver à la gare de Kings Cross. Je trouve ridicule de demander aux élevés de se rendre à cette gare alors qu'ils sont bien plus près de Poudlard que de Londres, mais je suppose que le voyage fait aussi partie du rituel pour chaque sorcier. J'ai dit que seule ma mère m'avait accompagné, mon père avait préféré rester chez nous. Curieusement, il ne cherchait pas vraiment à m'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard, j'étais une bouche de moins à nourrir je suppose. Il ne m'encourageait pas, mais semblait seulement indiffèrent a la question.

Arrivés à Kings Cross, ma mère nous montra comment accéder au quai 93/4. Là encore, sa présence permettait d'éviter à un professeur de devoir faire le déplacement. Je me souviens des yeux de Lily lorsqu'elle a traversé la barrière métallique, pour se retrouver sur le quai bondé. Ils semblaient s'agrandir indéfiniment, elle voulait tout voir, tout apprendre et tout comprendre.

Nous étions un peu en avance et avons pu dire adieu à nos parents respectifs. En y repensant, je me rends compte que je n'avais jamais vu ma mère aussi expressive, et visiblement heureuse. Je pense qu'elle retrouvait ici une partie d'elle-même qu'elle avait été forcée d'abandonner des années auparavant. Je sais que pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, la brève étreinte qu'elle me donna n'aurait pas vraiment été jugé de la même manière. Cependant, c'était plus que ce que j'avais eu depuis des années, et c'était un geste particulièrement expansif de sa part.

Lily et moi montèrent dans le train, en portant nos lourdes malles. Lily avait aussi un hibou que ses parents lui avaient offert, avec la complicité de ma mère. Je raconterais peut être l'histoire de ce hibou un jour, si j'ai le temps. Nous sommes donc montés dans le train, puis après en avoir parcouru une partie, nous avons enfin trouvé un compartiment vide dans lequel nous avons pu nous installer. Nous avions bien conscience que nos vies allaient prendre un virage radical, et que tout ce que nous avions vécu jusqu'à présent n'aurait rien à voir avec notre vie future. Nous pouvions voir nos parents sur le quai, ils avaient les larmes aux yeux. Je n'étais pas vraiment étonné pour les parents de Lily, mais de voir ma mère comme ça était encore une fois singulièrement surprenant. Je pense que cette journée nous a marqués, mais nous n'étions pas les seuls.

Après quelques minutes, un coup de sifflet se fit entendre, suivit d'une secousse dans le train. Nous étions enfin partis pour une nouvelle vie. Je me souviens que certains parents couraient après le train pour rester encore quelques secondes au niveau de leur progéniture. Heureusement ma mère ne le fit pas et resta digne. Les parents de Lily non plus je crois.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu_

 _Un ENORME merci à Sushi, KeanaB, Guest (malheureusement, tu n'as pas signé) et Caro1005line pour vos reviews  
_

 _Ca me fait tellement plaisir de voir que cette fic est aussi bien accueillie_

 _N'hésitez pas à faire comme elles/eux(?) et de laisser un petit mot_

 _A la semaine prochaine :)_


	4. Chapitre 4

Je n'ai pas l'intention de détailler toute ma vie de cette manière, cette période représentait un tournant essentiel dans ma vie, et je dois dire que je m'en souviens particulièrement bien. Je crois que c'est au final la période la plus heureuse de ma vie. Tout était possible, je m'éloignais d'une vie dans laquelle je ne m'épanouissais pas, et dans laquelle je n'avais clairement pas ma place. Un futur dans un monde qui avait tout à offrir, un nouveau départ, avec une amie à mes côtés. Malheureusement, je l'ignorais à l'époque, mais cela n'allait pas durer, et ne se renouvèlerait jamais.

Après notre départ, Lily resta silencieuse pendant un bon moment, je me rendais bien compte que ce départ était une déchirure bien plus importante pour elle que pour moi, elle avait bien plus à perdre dans ce changement de situation. Je respectai donc son silence, attendant qu'elle prenne elle-même la parole.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas, ce ne fut pas elle qui rompt le silence, mais la porte de notre compartiment qui s'ouvrit sur deux premières années. Tous deux bruns, l'un avec des lunettes rondes, l'autre avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Ils se sont présentés, et après leur avoir donné nos noms, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, nous demandèrent de quel sang nous étions. Évidemment, Lily ignorait de quoi ils parlaient, c'est donc moi qui leur ait répondu. Je vis qu'ils regardaient mon amie attentivement jusqu'à ce que je parle, et là ont semblé surpris : mon rude accent du nord leur semblait tellement incongru qu'ils oublièrent la présence de Lily et commencèrent à se regarder en _gloussant_ , a défaut d'un meilleur mot. Je pense que ma haine envers eux s'est déclenchée à ce moment-là. Potter et Black, puisqu'il s'agissait évidemment d'eux, étaient deux sang-purs, parfaitement éduqués, dans la plus haute société sorcière ai-je appris plus tard. L'accent de Lily était lui aussi plus léger que le mien, elle n'avait pas été élevé dans le même milieu ouvrier que moi. Cette première rencontre fut déterminante pour le reste de nos vies respectives : Potter avait repéré Lily, je les détestai cordialement et je pris mon accent en horreur, me forçant à le corriger le plus rapidement possible.

Suite à cette rencontre, notre trajet se déroula plus calmement. Lily et moi sommes restés dans ce compartiment jusqu'au moment où elle me demanda de sortir pour qu'elle puisse passer son uniforme scolaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous échangions nos places, puis avons commencé à regarder par la fenêtre dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le château. C'était inutile, le trajet du train ne permettait pas de le voir, mais l'impatience de le voir nous rendait ces dernières minutes interminables.

La traditionnelle foule sur le quai, la voix d'Hagrid appelant les élèves de première année, la traversée du lac en barque… certains rituels sont immuables, bien que dans certains cas, totalement inutiles. Nous faisons traverser le lac aux élèves de première année car c'est de cet endroit que la vue sur le château est la plus majestueuse. C'est aussi un symbole de passage vers la vie d'adulte, la traversée de retour à la fin de la septième année clôt ce passage essentiel de la vie d'un sorcier. Je n'ai pas vraiment de marge de manœuvre vis-à-vis de celui qui m'a nommé directeur, mais je m'efforce de maintenir ces traditions. Si par bonheur le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à disparaitre, elles constitueraient un socle commun à notre communauté.

Dans la barque, nous étions quatre : Lily et moi, naturellement, mais aussi un futur Serpentard : Avery, et un futur Gryffondor : Lupin. Lily a échangé quelques mots avec eux, je restai en retrait, envieux de sa capacité à parler avec des inconnus sans embarras.

Apres avoir finalement débarqué, nous avons suivi le chemin traditionnel des futurs premières années, jusqu'à nous retrouver dans la Grande Salle, brillamment éclairée, sous le regard de centaines d'yeux nous dévisageant sans discrétion. Il y a au cours de cette arrivée une grande part de mise en scène, destinée à faire prendre conscience aux nouveaux arrivants de la chance de venir étudier dans cette institution. Elle vise aussi à mettre tous les élèves sur un pied d'égalité, ceux qui viennent du monde magique, comme les autres sont également impressionnés par ces rites.

La répartition débuta après la chanson du Choixpeau, que j'avais trouvé extraordinaire à l'époque. Après presqu'une trentaine de rentrées, d'abord comme étudiant, puis comme professeur, je dois dire que la chanson a perdu une grande partie de son intérêt. Les élèves étaient répartis suivant l'ordre alphabétique, et je voyais d'abord Black, puis Lily et enfin Potter répartis à Gryffondor. J'espérais donc naturellement y aller moi-même, bien que la perspective de devoir vivre sept ans avec les garçons du train ne m'enchante pas. La question fut réglée lorsque j'entendis à mon oreille le Choixpeau me dire que je devais aller à Serpentard.

Bien sûr, j'étais déçu de ne pas être dans la même maison que Lily, mais je ne savais pas encore que la rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor était si forte. Je pensais que notre amitié pourrait y résister, malgré nos séparations quasi permanentes.

En m'approchant de la table des Vert et Argent, je vis le garçon que avec lequel Lily avait discuté dans la barque, et je décidai de m'approcher de lui. Il ne fit aucun geste de rejet, je pris donc cela pour un accord tacite de m'assoir à côté de lui. Le reste du banquet se déroula sans incident notable. En écoutant les conversations autour de moi, je me rendis compte que les élèves étaient tous plus ou moins de la bourgeoisie sorcière. Ils ne s'en vantaient pas particulièrement, mais tout dans leur attitude, leur façon de parler, le disait. J'évitais donc de trop parler, pour ne pas trahir trop rapidement mes origines modestes, qui ne m'auraient certainement pas aidé à m'intégrer.

A la fin du repas, le préfet en chef, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds nous mena jusqu'aux cachots, réservés aux Serpentard. Son maintien aristocratique lui conférait immédiatement une aura de puissance, et je cherchai pendant le trajet ce qui donnait cette impression au premier coup d'œil. Je dois dire que je l'admirais, pour ce qu'il était, ce qu'il représentait et que je ne serais jamais. Pendant des années, et encore parfois aujourd'hui, je me surprends à l'imiter inconsciemment. Il a constitué un modelé pour moi pendant un certain nombre d'années.

Une fois dans la salle commune Horace Slughorn, le directeur de Serpentard, vint nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Cet accueil était a l'image de ce que les années suivantes allaient être : les nouveaux venus appartenant a des familles prestigieuses étaient reconnus et salués, les autres n'avaient droit qu'a un vague regard. Ce vieux fou n'a pas changé et ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'il fait avec cette attitude. L'ironie de la situation ne m'a pas échappé, je suis le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, notamment a cause de ma partialité, et je me permets de critiquer Horace pour cela. Je pense d'ailleurs que ce sujet mérite d'être développé, mais je n'aurais pas le temps ce soir. Je vais donc terminer de raconter mon arrivée à Poudlard, et je ferai cette digression plus tard. Le directeur de Serpentard nous expliqua donc les rudiments des règles en vigueurs, le système des points, et tout le laïus habituel, puis nous envoya nous coucher. Dans notre dortoir, nous étions donc cinq garçons : Avery, Rosier, Wilkes et Mulciber. Je reparlerai d'eux plus tard dans mon récit.

Suite à cette arrivé, mes sentiments étaient partagés. Certaines de mes attentes étaient comblées, comme le fait d'échapper à ma vie de famille chaotique, mais les premières rencontres que j'avais faites me laissaient un arrière gout amer. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'avais vu juste.

* * *

 _J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous à plu !_

 _Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à faire comme_ Sushi _,_ KeanaB _,_ debralovelove _et_ ElweenSnape _qui m'ont laissé des reviews,_

 _et que je remercie encore une fois du fond du coeur, vos petits mots me font trop plaisir !_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	5. Chapitre 5

Depuis la fin juillet, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Potter et ses amis. C'est plutôt une bonne chose car cela signifie qu'ils n'ont pas encore été découverts. Mais je ne sais pas non plus si leur quête avance. Aucune information ne filtre dans les cercles mangemorts, et je n'ai plus accès aux informations de l'Ordre, je ne peux donc rien faire plus le moment, a part rester attentif aux dernières nouvelles, et essayer de limiter les dégâts au sein du château.

Le seigneur des ténèbres doit se demander pourquoi aucune information importante ne provient du château depuis un mois que la rentrée a eu lieu, car il m'a adjoint deux _assistants_ , que sont les frères Carrow. Ils sont aussi fous l'un que l'autre, et limiter leurs actions serait un travail à plein temps, un temps que je n'ai malheureusement pas. Je sens que certains élèves tentent de se rebeller, mais se rendent-ils compte à quel point cette idée est stupide ? Ils ne parviendront qu'à attirer l'attention sur eux, sans espoir d'en tirer un quelconque bénéfice. Il n'est donc pas étonnant que cette idiotie soit menée par des Gryffondor. Je marche sur une corde raide, et ils ne font rien pour me faciliter la tâche. Cependant, et bien que ce ne soit pas très malin, je peux comprendre que leur confiance en moi soit limitée, je ne peux pas les blâmer pour cela. C'est ce genre de constatation qui me pousse à continuer à écrire mes mémoires. Je veux au moins que certaines personnes comprennent certains de mes actes, ou au contraire mes absences de réactions.

J'en étais donc au récit de mon arrivée à Poudlard et je dois dire qu'il s'agit là encore d'une période assez heureuse. Je vivais encore dans l'illusion de pouvoir conserver mon amitié avec Lily et mes résultats scolaires étaient plutôt bons, surtout pour un enfant ayant grandi dans le monde moldu.

Naturellement, l'adaptation ne se passait pas sans heurts : apprendre à écrire à la plume fut une expérience excessivement difficile pour moi. Je me souviens d'heures de travail acharné et d'énervement pour obtenir un résultat correct. Mon intégration au sein de la maison Serpentard fût aussi un apprentissage douloureux. Comme je l'avais instinctivement deviné lors du banquet de rentrée, la plupart de mes camarades étaient des sang-purs ou provenaient de l'aristocratie sorcière. J'avais beau être naturellement discret, et particulièrement renfermé depuis mon arrivée, mes origines ne tardèrent pas à être découvertes. Paradoxalement, peu d'insultes ou de remarques directes furent prononcées. On me faisait simplement comprendre que ma place n'était pas celle que j'occupais. Le fait que je fréquente régulièrement une Gryffondor, née moldue de surcroit n'aidait pas non plus. Comme je le disais, mes résultats scolaires me permettaient de limiter les répercussions de mes fréquentations. J'étais bon en potions, naturellement, ainsi qu'en sortilèges (les deux cours que nous avions en commun avec les Gryffondor), mais j'étais plus médiocre en métamorphoses. Ces aptitudes naturelles se vérifièrent par la suite. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs particuliers des autres matières, je devais donc avoir un niveau correct.

La première rencontre que j'avais eu avec le professeur Slughorn m'avait laissé un sentiment mitigé. Le premier cours confirma que j'aurai du mal à m'entendre avec lui. Il pensait que le talent pour la confection des potions était un don, et qu'une personne ne le possédant pas ne pouvait atteindre l'excellence, et je ne puis qu'agréer. Cependant, pour lui, le don ne pouvait exister que chez un sorcier (de sang-pur dans son esprit), ce en quoi je diffère de son opinion. Lily et moi-même, sans forfanteries excessive, étions d'excellents potionnistes. Il nous fallut lui prouver à de nombreuses reprises que notre travail était le meilleur pour qu'il nous considère enfin. Cette reconnaissance aurait été bien plus facilement accordée si nous avions été des sang-purs. Je ne cherche pas à régler de comptes avec lui, mais à mettre en lumière les difficultés que j'ai rencontrées au cours des années. Pour finir avec lui, tous les Serpentard passés par cette maison sous son directorat pourront vous dire que son attitude en cours était la même que face à nous le reste du temps. Un nom connu ou un talent particulier vous assurait son entière attention, les autres pouvaient aller consulter les préfets en cas de besoin. Rien n'était écrit ou officiel, mais le comportement des ainés influençait les nouveaux, et les mêmes schémas se reproduisaient d'années en années. Lorsque je l'ai remplacé, j'ai tenté de modifier cet état de fait, avec plus ou moins de succès et de difficultés.

Le comportement du professeur Slughorn a donc été plutôt néfaste, laissant de côté des élèves qui auraient pu être prometteurs, et en encourageait d'autres bien moins méritants. Cependant, je ne peux le blâmer entièrement. Pour avoir occupé sa place, je sais à quel point il peut être difficile de repérer les éléments remarquables parmi le flot d'élèves incompétents. De plus, il nous a, en quelque sorte, habitué au monde que nous connaitrions à la sortie de Poudlard. Les noms connus sont encouragés et réussissent plus facilement. Les plus talentueux peuvent espérer s'en sortir avec un travail acharné. Les autres vivent médiocrement dans l'ombre, et n'ont pas d'existence notable. Cette vision de la société peut paraitre un peu fataliste, mais elle se vérifie malheureusement très souvent. S'y préparer aussi jeune donne peut être la volonté à certains de se battre plus précocement pour faire partie d'une des deux premières catégories. Après tout, c'est ce que j'ai moi-même fait au cours des années. Cela m'a poussé à faire des choix que je regrette a présent, mais je n'ai pas mené une existence passive, je n'ai pas été spectateur de ma propre vie, et je crois que j'en tire une certaine fierté. En cela, le professeur Slughorn a reproduit au sein de la maison Serpentard une société miniature, qui m'a rendu plus fort et qui a eu des aspects positifs pour certains d'entre nous.

Lorsque j'ai moi-même été nommé directeur de cette maison, j'ai encouragé certaines habitudes qui avaient été instaurées par mon prédécesseur, et j'ai cherché à les favoriser : la solidarité face aux autres maisons notamment, est une valeur qui m'a particulièrement tenue à cœur. Malgré le fait que je n'étais pas de leur milieu, les Serpentard m'ont toujours soutenu face aux Maraudeurs. Mon intégration n'a pas été facile, mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux, en tant qu'élève puis directeur de maison.

Malgré cela, mes premières semaines au château de déroulèrent de manière assez positives. La guerre avec les Maraudeurs n'avait pas encore dégénérée, et les cours communs avec les Gryffondor n'étaient pas encore devenus un enfer. Je disais plus tôt que Lily avait un fort potentiel de potionniste. Je crois que ma passion pour les potions date de ces premières semaines de première année. Les cours dans les cachots étaient l'occasion de la revoir de manière prolongée, et de pouvoir travailler avec elle. Notre binôme fonctionnait parfaitement et nous nous poussions toujours à nous améliorer. Une sorte de compétition informelle s'était mise en place, nous essayions toujours d'avoir la petite connaissance de plus que l'autre. Cette émulation a duré pendant nos quatre premières années, et a fait de nous les deux meilleurs élèves en potion de la promotion.

En me souvenant de ces premières semaines, je me demande comment notre relation a pu évoluer et se dégrader de cette manière. Nous étions totalement complémentaires, j'étais heureux d'être avec elle, et je crois que la réciproque était vraie. Je sais que j'ai une part de responsabilité de cet état de fait, mais la compétition entre les maisons a aussi été un élément déclencheur. Cette répartition est une bonne chose, pour de nombreuses raisons, mais elle crée une concurrence qui peut parfois se révéler vraiment malsaine. Si j'avais plus de latitude dans mes décisions, je pense que je tenterais de diminuer l'importance de cette compétition. Sans la supprimer, car elle peut être la source d'une forte cohésion entre les élèves.

En occupant ce poste de directeur, je vois de nombreuses réformes à faire, mais que je ne pourrais pas accomplir, ce qui est incroyablement frustrant. Je ne les ferais pas pour deux raisons : je n'en ai pas le pouvoir, je ne suis qu'un homme de paille au service d'un homme bien plus puissant, et je ne veux pas mettre en place de réformes qui seraient immédiatement abolies lorsque j'aurai quitté le poste, sous prétexte qu'elles auraient été décidées sous le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pense donc les consigner ici, en espérant que mes observations seront utiles à mon successeur.

* * *

 _Voilà l'arrivée de notre petit (jeune) Severus parmi les Serpentard_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez_

 _Avoir vos avis est tellement important pour moi :D_

 _Merci beaucoup à_ debralovelove _,_ Sushi _et_ KeanaB _(tu pensais qu'il allait se passer quoi dans ces dortoirs 0-o ?) pour vos reviews 3_


	6. Chapitre 6

Je ne parviendrai jamais à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'un Gryffondor. En ces temps troublés, il serait judicieux de faire profil bas, de ne pas se faire remarquer en attendant des circonstances plus clémentes pour agir. Mais non ! Il faut qu'ils tentent de se faire remarquer, en affrontant frontalement les Carrow, ce qui ne leur vaut rien de bon, naturellement. Je reviens d'une séance particulièrement pénible de punition, ils ne se rendent décidément pas compte à quel point ma situation est fragile. Je ne peux pas les épargner car je suis surveillé, mais j'essaye de limiter les dégâts. Ces Gryffondor, Weasley et Longdubat en tête, ne font que se précipiter tête en avant vers les ennuis. Ils ne comprendront donc jamais ? Longdubat le premier devrait savoir que certaines punitions, poussées à l'extrême peuvent avoir des conséquences pire que la mort. Heureusement, rien de tel n'est arrivé pour le moment, mais les Carrow sont fous à lier, qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer dans leur tête s'ils se sentent trop provoqués ?

Comme je le disais précédemment, ma première année se déroula sans anicroche. J'avais de bons résultats, une amie avec qui je m'entendais parfaitement, des camarades de maison qui m'acceptaient tant bien que mal. La seule ombre au tableau survint lors des vacances de Noël. Je rentrais chez moi pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, mais je savais que je pourrai voir Lily pendant cette période hors du château. En revenant chez mes parents, je pris conscience du fait que nous étions dans un cocon éloigné de tout. Mes contacts avec mes parents étaient réduits au minimum, et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de certains changements.

Lorsque je vis ma mère à la gare, elle avait les traits tirés, et semblait encore plus mal à l'aise dans cette foule que d'habitude. Je ne dis rien, mais je voulais comprendre ce qu'il se passait. C'est en arrivant dans notre petite maison de l'impasse du Tisseur que la lumière se fit. Mon père était accoudé, ou plutôt avachi sur la table du salon, ronflant bruyamment, et entouré de cadavres de bouteilles, plus ou moins consommées. Je levai les yeux vers ma mère que ne m'accorda pas un regard. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, me laissant seul face à mon père.

En montant dans le petit escalier tortueux, je me rendis compte que si l'envoi de mes lettres avait été espacé, celles de mes parents l'étaient tout autant.

Ces vacances furent un lent calvaire pour moi, et je me promis de ne pas revenir lorsque ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Mon père avait visiblement commencé à boire à la maison, ce qu'il avait toujours évité lorsque j'étais encore là. Il préférait aller au pub avec ses « amis ». Ma mère était terriblement malheureuse, maintenant qu'elle devait vivre en permanence avec son ivrogne de mari. Elle n'avait plus les quelques heures de liberté dont elle pouvait profiter lorsqu'il allait au pub.

Le soir de Noël fut le sommet de l'horreur pour moi. Naturellement, mes parents n'avaient pas les moyens de le fêter dignement, mais mon père fut encore plus soul que les autres jours. Depuis ma chambre que je ne quittais quasiment pas, j'entendis les coups pleuvoir sur ma mère. Elle ne réagissait pas, ne se défendait pas et attendait passivement que la rage de mon père s'apaise, signe que ce genre de scène était habituel. Il l'accusait de tous leurs malheurs, lui reprochait son statut de sorcière, mon existence et son chômage. Le tapage cessa lorsque mon père tomba d'épuisement et d'alcool. Depuis ce jour, je déteste noël, et toutes les réjouissances qui vont avec.

Le dernier recours qui aurait pu rendre ces vacances supportables, à savoir Lily, était trop occupé avec sa famille pour réponde à mes messages. Je ne peux pas la blâmer pour cela, elle avait attendu les retrouvailles avec tant d'impatience qu'elle voulait profiter au maximum de ses proches. C'était dans ses moments-là que je me rendais compte du fossé qui nous séparait.

Enfin, ces vacances se terminèrent, et mon retour à Poudlard fut comme une renaissance pour moi. Je pouvais enfin m'éloigner de cette atmosphère pesante pour les six mois suivants. Ce retour fut aussi marqué par l'un des souvenirs les plus heureux de ma vie. Il m'a d'ailleurs longtemps servi à invoquer mon patronus. Quelques jours après la rentrée, Lily vint me voir à la table des Serpentard au moment du petit déjeuner. Elle ne le faisait jamais, car elle ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec les élèves de sa maison. Elle vint donc et me tendit un petit paquet, enveloppé dans du papier kraft. Elle avait appris que c'était mon anniversaire, et m'avait fait un cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un mortier neuf. Elle se moquait régulièrement du mien qui était totalement ébréché et qui menaçait de tomber en morceaux à chaque fois que je l'utilisais. Ce cadeau avait une valeur symbolique immense pour moi, mes parents m'en avaient déjà fait bien sûr. Mais c'était la première fois qu'une _amie_ m'en faisait un. Elle m'expliqua ensuite qu'elle avait profité des vacances pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, et lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, avait immédiatement pensé à moi. Il était tout simple, mais je l'ai gardé précieusement durant toute ma scolarité, mon apprentissage, et il doit être encore dans mon laboratoire personnel aujourd'hui. Je ne l'utilise plus pour mes préparations car j'en ai d'autres plus performants, mais celui-ci ne m'a jamais quitté.

La fin de l'année se déroula sans évènement notable. Les élèves de ma maison ne me rejetaient plus, ce qui constituait en soi une bonne nouvelle. Le professeur Slughorn avait commencé à me repérer, grâce à mes aptitudes pour les potions. Les lettres que j'échangeais avec mes parents étaient de plus en plus espacées, je savais que ma mère ne me disait pas ce qu'il se passait à la maison, et je me sentais un peu coupable de lui dire à quel point j'étais heureux d'être loin.

Lorsque les résultats des examens de fin d'année furent affichés, je commençai à me faire un nom parmi les élèves de Serpentard. J'étais arrivé premier de la promotion, ce qui constituait un évènement. Habituellement, les premières places du classement étaient trustées par des Serdaigles, qui l'étaient précisément pour leur amour des études.

Cependant, la coupe des quatre maisons revient aux Gryffondor. Ils avaient remporté la coupe de Quidditch, et avaient été impliqués dans moins de bagarres que les Serpentard. De plus, lorsqu'ils l'étaient, ils n'étaient pas punis aussi sévèrement que nous, ce qui ne contribuait pas à apaiser les tensions entre maisons. Cet état de fait n'a d'ailleurs pas changé, et bien que je me sois efforcé de rééquilibrer les forces lorsque je suis devenu professeur, les Serpentard ont toujours souffert d'un handicap dans cette compétition. Cela n'a rendu leurs sept victoires consécutives que plus belles. Je dis bien sept, car sans la tricherie caractérisée liée à Potter et la pierre philosophale, la victoire était à Serpentard. Je reparlerais de cette histoire plus tard, mais elle est très révélatrice des effets dévastateurs de la compétition exacerbée entre les maisons.

Le trajet de retour fut maussade pour moi. J'appréhendais de devoir retourner chez mes parents, J'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé en mon absence, mais je savais que ces deux mois n'allaient pas être réjouissants. Je pressentais aussi que Lily ne serait pas très disponible pour moi, et la voir tourner en rond d'impatience dans notre compartiment n'aidait pas vraiment à me remonter le moral. Ce trajet passa en un éclair, et ces vacances tant redoutée débutèrent réellement.

* * *

 _Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre de Se souvenir et Pardonner_

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu,_

 _N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé_

 _Un GRAND merci à KeanaB, debralovelove, Craquotte123 et Sushi pour vos petits mots_

 _Ca me fait trooop plaisir :D_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	7. Chapitre 7

Le maître mot de ces vacances fut finalement l'ennui. Comme je l'avais pressenti, Lily avait passé le plus clair de son temps dans sa famille. Elle avait quasiment fait le tour de l'Angleterre en allant voir tous les membres plus ou moins éloignés de cette famille qui ne semblait pas avoir de limite. Je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, donc je ne pouvais pas prendre de l'avance pour les matières dans lesquelles je n'étais pas à l'aise comme la métamorphose. Relire les livres de première année était vite devenu fastidieux et je passais finalement le plus clair de mon temps hors de la maison, dans le square près de chez moi, celui où j'avais rencontré Lily.

Mon père était de plus en plus violent, ma mère de plus en plus effacée et notre maison de plus en plus miteuse. Lorsque le jour de notre retour vers Poudlard arriva, il est inutile de dire que j'étais fou de joie.

L'année qui s'écoula ne comporte pas d'évènement majeur digne d'être narré ici. Malheureusement, je n'étais plus dans la classe de Lily en Potion, ce qui contribua à nous éloigner malgré nous. Nous décidâmes donc rapidement de choisir les mêmes options pour la troisième année pour être surs d'avoir des cours en commun.

A plusieurs reprises, je remarquai que le professeur Slughorn me surveillait de plus près, et commençait à penser à moi pour rejoindre son fameux club. C'était considéré comme un honneur au sein de Poudlard, mais je refusai d'y aller le jour où il me le proposa. Je me souviens encore de son expression lorsque je lui ai expliqué les raisons de mon refus. Il ne s'agissait aucunement d'une quelconque coquetterie, mais je savais que je me sentirais incroyablement mal à l'aise au milieu de cette foule. Ces soirées rassemblent tout ce qui se faisait de mieux dans la société sorcière, et je ne me voyais pas, moi fils d'ouvrier au chômage, seul au milieu de cette assemblée brillante. Je passais déjà suffisamment de temps à essayer de m'intégrer à mes camarades Serpentard pour ne pas avoir envie de tenter ma chance parmi les plus grands noms sorciers.

J'y suis allé, mais plus tard, en compagnie de Lily qui avait finis par être invitée aussi en raison de son talent. C'était au cours de notre quatrième année, je crois.

C'est aussi au cours de ma deuxième année que j'ai enfin réussi à m'intégrer à mes camarades. C'était d'ailleurs une conséquence du fait que je ne pouvais pas voir Lily aussi souvent que je le désirais. J'étais obligé de travailler avec mes camarades de maison, et j'ai appris à les connaitre et à les apprécier. J'ai enfin compris qu'ils ne me jugeaient pas tous sur mes origines, et que certains, bien que sang-purs, n'étaient pas nécessairement dans une meilleure situation familiale que moi. Mes résultats scolaires m'assuraient aussi une certaine tranquillité vis-à-vis des plus snobs d'entre eux. Mes excellentes notes rejaillissaient un peu sur l'ensemble de ma maison, selon un phénomène que je ne m'explique pas. C'est donc au cours de ma deuxième année que je suis devenu un véritable Serpentard.

Conformément à ma promesse de l'année précédente, je ne rentrai pas chez moi aux vacances de Noël, contrairement à l'immense majorité de mes camarades, et à Lily. Je les passai donc entre la bibliothèque et ma salle commune, qui était presque devenue individuelle.

La fin de l'année se déroula donc tranquillement, jusqu'aux examens de fin d'année que je réussis de la même manière que l'année précédente. Joie supplémentaire, la Grande Salle était décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard pour le banquet de fin d'année. Lily était un peu triste, mais accepta la défaite avec élégance.

Je parle assez peu de Potter et consort, qui ne s'étaient pas encore baptisés Maraudeurs, pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient relativement calmes à cette époque. Nous nous ignorions mutuellement, et les relations étaient relativement calmes. C'est lors du trajet de retour de deuxième année que les choses dégénèrent réellement. Vexés d'avoir perdu la coupe, ils s'en prirent physiquement à moi. J'étais d'une nature plus fluette qu'eux, ce qui n'a pas changé, et j'étais seul contre deux. Je revins à Londres avec un cocard, des égratignures et des vêtements déchirés. C'était la première d'une longue série d'humiliations qui allaient faire devenir ma scolarité un enfer.

Ces vacances ne furent pas plus agréables que les précédentes, à un « détail » près : mon père s'était encore enfoncé dans l'alcoolisme et la violence. Lorsqu'il m'avait vu arriver de Londres portant les stigmates de ma bagarre, sa colère s'enflamma, et il se mit à me battre à mon tour. Je n'avais pas la force physique de me défendre, et j'étais déjà affaibli par ma précédente rencontre avec Potter et Black. Il a probablement interprété mon manque de réaction comme une autorisation. Pendant le reste des vacances, ma mère et moi nous partagions les coups.

Le seul point positif fut que ma mère m'emmena rapidement chercher les livres de l'année à venir. Je pus donc prendre de l'avance sur les enseignements de troisième année. J'avais choisi d'étudier l'arithmancie et le soin aux créatures magiques. Je commençai donc à les étudier en priorité, et je pressentais déjà que j'allais adorer cet enseignement. L'exercice intellectuel que cela représentait constituait un défi pour moi, proche de ce que je pouvais ressentir lorsque je réalisais des potions. Je ne fus pas démenti par la suite.

Lily me rejoignait parfois et nous passions de longues heures à discuter. Ou plutôt, elle parlait, et je l'écoutais religieusement. Entendre sa voix était une douce musique pour moi, et même si je n'écoutais pas toujours ce qu'elle disait, le son de sa voix avait un effet quasi hypnotique sur moi. Lorsque mon père avait été particulièrement violent avec moi, sa voix m'apaisait immédiatement. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de ce qu'il se passait à la maison, je pense néanmoins qu'elle avait deviné, au moins dans les grandes lignes. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle faisait exprès de me parler comme elle le faisait, sans exiger de réponse. C'était sa manière à elle de me changer les idées, sans me demander de m'impliquer dans la conversation. Elle avait cette capacité à comprendre ce dont les gens avaient besoin, ce qu'ils ressentaient, sans avoir besoin de mettre de mots dessus.

Le retour à Poudlard fut lui aussi mitigé. De nouvelles activités passionnantes nous étaient maintenant accessibles : les visites à Pré-au-Lard, de nouvelles matières qui me permettaient de voir Lily plus souvent. Mais l'évolution de mes rapports avec les futurs maraudeurs ont commencé à avoir une réelle incidence sur ma scolarité.

Ils s'étaient rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas me défendre correctement, physiquement parlant. Ils en ont donc profité pour me faire payer mes rapports amicaux avec Lily. J'ai toujours soupçonné Potter d'avoir été jaloux de mon amitié avec elle, et d'avoir tout fait pour la ruiner. Je pense qu'elle n'aurait jamais fini avec lui, si notre amitié n'avait pas été détruite. Naturellement, elle voyait leur comportement, et prenait systématiquement mon parti. Je crois d'ailleurs que cela lui attira quelques ennuis au sein de sa maison. A l'apogée de notre conflit, je ne pouvais plus faire un pas à l'extérieur d'une salle de classe ou de ma salle commune sans avoir un problème : maléfices cuisants, bloque-jambes, et j'en passe m'ont fait finir à l'infirmerie plus souvent que la plupart de mes camarades.

Ces nombreux séjours dans cette partie du château ont fini par attirer l'attention des professeurs sur moi. Au début, je cherchais à leur faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais je finis par comprendre que c'était inutile. Le professeur Slughorn ne s'intéressait pas à ces « problèmes d'intendance », comme il disait. Le professeur McGonagall n'allait pas punir ses chers Gryffondor, tout comme Dumbledore. Les autres n'avaient pas l'autorité requise pour aller à l'encontre du Directeur. La seule qui semblait chercher à m'aider était l'infirmière elle-même. Poppy Pomfresh a toujours été un soutien pour moi. Fiable et discrète, elle est ce qui s'approche le plus d'une personne de confiance pour moi. L'attitude que je suis contraint d'adopter cette année est d'ailleurs difficile à assumer, particulièrement face à elle. Je vois une déception dans ses yeux qui me fait mal. L'opinion que les gens ont de moi ne m'intéresse pas, hormis pour un nombre restreint d'entre eux et Poppy en fait partie. Je ne connais pas l'issue de la guerre, mais j'espère qu'elle pourra me comprendre, et que son opinion sur moi changera.

Je passai donc la fin de l'année à éviter de sortir des cachots, si je n'avais pas une bonne raison de le faire. Je me concentrais sur mes études qui seraient mon seul moyen d'accéder à un statut social digne de ce nom. J'étais l'un des élèves les plus studieux de ma maison et mes seules relations sociales se limitaient à Lily et mes camarades de dortoir. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient venir me voir s'ils avaient des difficultés avec des notions vue en classe. Je ne les aidais pas par gentillesse, mais plutôt parce que c'était tout ce que j'avais à leur offrir pour être accepté parmi eux. Je crois qu'inconsciemment, je faisais en sorte qu'ils me soient redevables, et donc d'avoir un rapport de force plus favorable pour moi.

Cette troisième année à donc marqué un tournant dans ma vie, et a été à l'origine de nombreux évènements ultérieurs. A quatorze ans, je commençais à forger mon caractère et à comprendre le monde qui m'entourait.

Le retour chez moi marqua lui aussi un évènement majeur de ma vie, sous la forme d'une très mauvaise surprise.

* * *

 _Voici donc les deuxième et troisième année de Severus à Poudlard_

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ou de vos hypothèses sur la nature de cette mauvaise surprise_

 _Merciiiii à_ Selene Magnus _(bienvenue sur cette fic),_ Craquotte123 _,_ Debralovelove _,_ KeanaB _et_ Sushi _pour vos review si gentille, j'espère que la suite est à la hauteur :D_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	8. Chapitre 8

Merlin merci, j'ai enfin trouvé une piste pour retrouver Potter et Granger. Je ne parvenais pas à les localiser, pour en savoir plus sur l'avancée de leur quête insensée. Grâce à Weasley qui les cherchait, j'ai enfin pu les localiser pour leur apporter cette satanée épée. Il a fallu agir dans l'ombre tout en calmant leur méfiance légitime. Je dois avouer que je suis surpris qu'ils parviennent à échapper à toutes les recherches depuis tout ce temps. Je n'ai pas été affecté à cette tâche, donc je ne suis pas tenu au courant des détails, mais je sais que de nombreux Mangemorts sont à leur recherche, et je suis soulagé d'avoir pu les retrouver avant eux. Maintenant, ils ont toutes les armes pour accomplir leur mission, je ne peux plus rien faire de plus pour eux. Nous verrons si Dumbledore avait raison de leur faire confiance.

Je sens que des évènements se préparent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatiente, et ne tardera pas à mettre l'assassinat de Potter en tête de liste de ses priorités. Je remarque un durcissement de ses actions depuis quelques semaines déjà, et Poudlard subit cela de plein fouet. La pression qu'il me met, aussi qu'aux Carrow me laisse moins de marge de manœuvre que jamais. Je dois donc jouer encore plus serrer pour limiter les dégâts sur les élèves.

Je vais aussi devoir avancer plus rapidement sur ces mémoires, car je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste pour les rédiger.

J'en étais donc à la fin de ma troisième année et la mauvaise surprise qui m'attendait. Lorsque je descendis du train, je ne vis pas ma mère m'attendre sur le quai. Elle n'était pas particulièrement étourdie, et n'aurait pas oublié de venir me chercher. Il devait donc y avoir autre chose. Je pris donc ma malle et traversai la barrière métallique du quai 9 ¾ en compagnie de Lily qui était attendue par ses parents de l'autre côté. C'est là que je le vis, l'air renfrogné et semblant couver une colère noire.

Mon père était venu me chercher pour la première fois depuis le début de ma scolarité à Poudlard. Instinctivement, je su qu'il ne fallait pas poser de questions, et je pris donc le train en sa compagnie pour nous ramener chez nous. Le trajet se déroula silencieusement et me parut interminable. En arrivant devant notre maison, qui n'avait jamais été pimpante, mais qui semblait à présent abandonnée, mon père ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois. Il m'annonça d'une voix neutre que ma mère était morte au mois d'avril après avoir fait une mauvaise chute. Il entra alors dans la maison, sans rien ajouter.

Personne n'avait pris la peine de m'informer du décès de ma propre mère. Il venait de me l'annoncer sur le ton de la conversation, sans paraitre plus touché que ça. Je savais depuis longtemps qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais une telle insensibilité était au-delà de l'imaginable.

Je n'avais jamais été proche de ma mère, mais son décès me touchait tout de même profondément. C'était grâce à elle que j'étais un sorcier, elle qui m'avait protégé de mon père lorsqu'il devenait violent, elle avait fait de mon enfance une période acceptable, dans des conditions qui auraient pu être bien pires. Je réalisai assez rapidement que j'allais devoir passer deux mois exclusivement avec mon père, ce qui risquait d'être difficile à vivre.

Lily était la seule à me soutenir dans ce deuil. Elle savait comment me calmer quand des crises de colères s'emparaient de moi. J'étais en colère contre cette injustice, contre ce monde moldu qui faisait tout pour me rejeter, contre mon père qui semblait s'amuser de ma détresse. A la fin de l'une de ces crises, Lily m'a dit qu'elle détestait me voir hurler, qu'elle ne me reconnaissait pas quand je le faisais. Depuis, même dans la colère la plus noire, je fais en sorte de ne pas hurler. C'est idiot, mais à chaque fois que j'ai la tentation de hausser la voix, j'entends la sienne, un peu tremblante à cause de ses larmes, qui me dit de ne pas hurler. Je me suis d'ailleurs aperçu qu'une colère froide était parfois bien plus efficace que des hurlements sans fin. C'est peut être une partie de l'explication de ma réputation de personne froide et insensible.

Mon retour au château ne constitua pas le soulagement que j'espérais. Les Maraudeurs avaient décidé de reprendre leur petit manège de l'année précédente, et Lily commençait aussi à s'éloigner de moi. Il faut que j'explique les origines de cet éloignement.

Tout d'abord, Lily étant beaucoup plus sociable que moi, elle avait réussi à se faire des amis parmi les Gryffondor, et parvenait à partager son temps entre eux et moi. L'éloignement se fit donc progressivement : elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec eux, à mon détriment. Je ne m'en aperçu pas immédiatement, car je comprenais qu'elle veille avoir ses amis parmi ses condisciples. Voilà pour son point de vue.

De mon côté, j'avais lu un jour dans un livre qu'il était possible de modifier certains ingrédients dans des potions pour les améliorer, ou même d'utiliser des sorts dans certains cas. J'avais trouvé cette information fascinante, et j'ai voulu essayer un peu. Au départ, je le faisais sous la supervision de Slughorn, qui devait trouver amusant de me voir travailler de cette manière. Je fis rapidement des progrès intéressants mais j'ai eu l'imprudence de remettre en causes certaines choses qu'il nous enseignait. Il cessa alors immédiatement de m'aider et m'interdit de poursuivre mes expériences.

Cependant, le virus de la recherche m'avait contaminé, et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. J'ai alors décidé de continuer mes essais, mais n'ayant pas d'argent pour acheter des ingrédients, je demandai auprès de mes camarades un prêt. Nott m'a alors suggéré de faire des expériences sur des potions qui pourraient intéresser mes camarades. C'était la recherche qui m'intéressait, et pas le sujet, donc l'idée me séduisit. Apres en avoir parlé autour de moi, la potion d'aiguise-méninge apparut comme celle qui intéressait le plus les élèves. Le succès fut tel qu'il dépassait mes espérances les plus folles : mes améliorations avaient permis de diviser par deux son temps de préparation, et les fioles se vendaient comme des petits pains.

Ce premier succès me poussa à tenter d'autres essais, et me permettait pour la première fois de ma vie d'avoir un peu d'argent de poche, qui était immédiatement réinvestis dans d'autres ingrédients et livres de potions. Je passai le plus clair de mon temps dans un cachot désaffecté à concocter des potions. Je n'avais donc plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à Lily.

Le lent éloignement qui mena à une séparation définitive au cours d'une dispute mémorable avait donc été amorcé en quatrième année.

Elle aussi avait commencé par me soutenir. Je lui parlais de mes recherches, et je crois qu'elle voyait à quel point cela me passionnait. Elle m'encourageait donc à continuer, si j'avais trouvé ma voie. Cependant, lorsque j'ai commencé à vouloir changer de _type_ d'innovation, elle n'a plus compris ce que je faisais. Naturellement, je ne m'étais pas mis à faire de la magie noire, dans les cachots, sous le nez du directeur et de Slughorn. Cependant, mes recherches n'étaient plus aussi innocentes qu'une simple potion d'Aiguise Méninges. Elles se rapprochaient plutôt des Nougats Néansang des frères Weasley, par exemple, et se retrouvaient parfois, par inadvertance, dans le jus de citrouille matinal de certains Gryffondor.

A posteriori, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas si malin que cela car je signais mes forfaits en utilisant des potions. J'étais le seul Serpentard capable d'utiliser ce genre de méthodes. Lily, mais aussi les professeurs Dumbledore et Slughorn, savaient probablement que j'étais à l'origine de cette recrudescence de furoncles et de saignements de nez. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été réellement inquiété pour cela, à cette époque. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve probante, seulement de fortes suspicions et ils rétablissaient alors l'équilibre en ajoutant un nombre incalculable de points aux rouge et or, tout en en retirant autant aux Serpentard. Je me souviens que la fin de l'année s'est déroulée dans une ambiance irrespirable, la compétition était à couteaux tirés, et tous les coups étaient permis.

Inutile de dire que le dernier match de la saison de Quidditch, opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard fut joué en dépit de toutes règles de fair-play. L'arbitre faisait semblant de ne pas voir les sortilèges voler depuis les tribunes, vers les joueurs. Lorsque Potter a attrapé le vif d'or, sa tête n'a pas dégonflé jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ce qui m'a donné une idée très importante pour la suite de ma vie.

Cependant, je dois cesser d'écrire pour ce soir. Les Carrow reviennent d'une visite auprès de notre maître, et vont avoir à cœur de faire du zèle. Je vais devoir trouver les élèves récalcitrants à la discipline avant eux, si je ne veux pas avoir à envoyer une lettre à leurs parents, annonçant leur décès _accidentel_.

* * *

 _Merlin ! Il s'agit déjà du 8ème chapitre... Ca fait donc deux mois que j'ai commencé à publier, je n'en reviens pas._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Je sais qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup de sa quatrième année, mais je suppose qu'il n'avait pas de souvenirs particulièrement marquants ?_

 _1000 mercis à_ Sushi _,_ debralovelove _,_ Caro1005line _,_ Craquotte123 _et_ KeanaB _pour vos reviews. Certaines ont émis des hypothèses, mais personne n'avait trouvé ahah._

 _Bonne semaine à tous/toute :D_


	9. Chapitre 9

J'ai terminé mon récit un peu brusquement la dernière fois. Je crois qu'il faut que j'explique les circonstances de la rédaction de ce texte. En tant que Directeur, je ne suis plus tenu de répondre immédiatement aux convocations du maître. Cependant, cela ne me laisse pas nécessairement plus de temps. Je dois faire fonctionner l'école, en assumant deux rôles en même temps. Le sous-directeur, Alecto Carrow, est plus préoccupé par la torture des élèves, que par les tâches administratives. Je dois donc les accomplir par moi-même. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer Minerva McGonagall qui a assumé cette tache durant toutes ces années.

Je dois en plus faire en sorte de limiter les abus des Carrow sur les élèves, bien que, comme je le disais, ils ne me facilitent pas la tâche. Je dois aussi chercher des informations sur Potter, pour savoir s'il avance dans sa mission, bien que je doive admettre que j'échoue à cette fonction. Tout ceci pour dire, que je ne peux écrire ce récit que le soir, lorsque tout le château est endormi, et que toutes les autres tâches sont accomplies. Je dois donc aller à l'essentiel, sans rester superficiel, car je ne pourrais probablement pas revenir sur des éléments que j'ai déjà évoqués.

Je dois donc reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté. Cette idée que j'avais eu, concernait la grosse tête que Potter avait pris suite à son « brillant » match. Je cherchais en fait comment faire enfler sa tête, au sens propre. J'avais passé la fin de l'année à faire des recherches, à la bibliothèque, mais sans trouver de piste probante.

Les vacances ont mis un coup d'arrêt réel à mes recherches, jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris qu'il était possible de commander des livres chez Fleury & Bott. Il me devenait possible de bâtir ma propre bibliothèque personnelle, grâce au pécule que j'avais réussi à me constituer avec mes potions. Ces vacances furent donc plus productives que les précédentes. Mon père était ivre mort la moitié du temps, et passait l'autre moitié à boire. Je ne sortais quasiment pas de ma chambre, plongé dans quelques livres traitant de potion. Il fallait que je me fasse oublier, pour ne pas raviver une quelconque colère de mon père. Quelques jours avant la rentrée, j'avais compris qu'il était impossible d'utiliser une potion pour faire enfler la tête de Potter.

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, une nouvelle déception m'attendait. Je n'ai jamais été friand des honneurs et des distinctions, mais comme pour tout le monde, elles me faisaient naturellement plaisir. Je venais de recevoir ma traditionnelle lettre de Poudlard, indiquant les fournitures à acheter pour l'année, quand Lily frappa à ma porte, les yeux brillant de joie. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que ces yeux qui étaient brillants, son insigne de Préfète l'était tout autant. Je compris donc à ce moment que je n'avais pas été choisi par mon directeur de maison, bien que je sois l'élève le plus doué de ma promotion. Cette injustice flagrante me vexa, plus que ce que je ne voulais l'avouer. Mes fréquentes disputes avec les Maraudeurs étaient certainement la cause de ce choix, et je ne pouvais que leur en vouloir pour m'avoir privé d'un honneur que je méritais.

L'année commençait donc difficilement concernant mes relations avec les Maraudeurs, surtout lorsque j'appris dans le train que Lupin, lui, avait été nommé.

Les incidents avec les Maraudeurs se sont donc multipliés durant cette cinquième année. Nous rivalisions d'imagination pour humilier l'adversaire. Cette année-là fut extrêmement remplie pour moi. Outre les cours qui allaient en s'intensifiant, BUSE obligent, je continuais mon petit commerce de potions, ainsi que mes recherches. De plus, je n'avais pas abandonné l'idée de faire enfler la tête de Potter comme un Souaffle, et c'était devenu une sorte d'obsession.

C'est pour assouvir cette envie que je commençai à diversifier mes recherches, passant des potions exclusives aux enchantements. Ce n'était pas mon domaine de prédilection, mais le travail peut venir à bout de n'importe quelle difficulté -ce qu'un grand nombre d'élèves ne semble pas avoir compris-. Je partageais donc mon temps libre entre la salle commune de Serpentard et la bibliothèque.

Certaines idées m'étaient donc venues, et je m'empressais de les tester. J'avais aménagé un cachot pour mener mes essais de sortilèges. Bien que ceux-ci n'aient pas été vraiment concluants au début, mon envie de remettre Potter à sa place me motivait. C'est à cette époque que je découvris ce qui allait devenir le sortilège de _Sectumsempra_ , bien qu'à ce moment-là, les effets aient été bien plus dévastateurs que ce qu'ils sont à présent. En effet, les tests sur des animaux que j'effectuais visaient à faire enfler leur tête, mais avaient plutôt tendance à les faire exploser. Je ne voulais pas être accusé de meurtre, et être enfermé a Azkaban à cause de ces deux crétins.

Mais par-dessus tout, ma première vraie découverte concernant les sortilèges était le _Levilicorpus_ , que j'avais eu la mauvaise idée d'utiliser sur Potter mais qui avait réussi à entendre la formule. Il était crétin, mais était tout de même capable de réutiliser ce sort, malheureusement contre moi. Je me rendis compte alors qu'il valait mieux utiliser les nouveaux sorts en informulés, pour éviter qu'un tel évènement ne se reproduise. Je me fis donc la promesse d'apprendre cette technique le plus rapidement possible pour qu'une telle erreur ne se reproduise pas. Ironiquement, mon sort devint extrêmement populaire grâce (ou à cause ?) de James.

Comme l'année précédente, je voyais de moins en moins Lily, qui ne recherchait pas non plus ma présence. Notre amitié qui avait tant compté pour moi était en train de lentement se dissoudre. Je regrette aujourd'hui de n'avoir rien fait pour l'empêcher, mais la rivalité entre les maisons, les circonstances, et mille autres raisons faisaient que je ne pouvais pas lutter contre cela. J'ai parfaitement conscience que je me cherche des excuses, et que j'ai commis là une faute qui a bouleversé de nombreux destins. Cependant, si je suis parfaitement honnête, je sais que dans des circonstances identiques, je reproduirais la même faute, bien que je ne sois pas fier de cet aveu.

C'est aussi lors de cette année que je reçu une lettre qui allait bouleverser toute mon existence, et elle venait de Lucius Malfoy. Il avait entendu parler de moi, de mon talent pour les potions, et souhaitait me rencontrer. Pour un fils d'ouvrier alcoolique comme moi, être invité par l'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers de Grande-Bretagne était un honneur auquel je ne pouvais pas me soustraire. De plus, je n'en avais nullement l'intention, car il était un ancien Serpentard et qu'il voulait -et pouvait- m'aider à accéder à un statut enviable.

Cette rencontre a donc été la première d'une longue série, durant lesquelles il me faisait rencontrer des sorciers influents, tous de sang-purs et qui allaient former plus tard la garde rapprochée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est évident que je me sentais flatté par toute cette attention qui ne m'avait, à ce moment-là, apporté que des aspects positifs.

Cette année s'acheva par les BUSE et par un malheureux incident, qui nous blessa profondément, Lily et moi. Je sais que Potter l'a déjà vu, après avoir espionné sans la moindre gêne ma pensine, et s'est sans doute empressé dans divulguer le contenu aux quatre vents. Ainsi donc, suite à une provocation supplémentaire des Maraudeurs, Lily jugea bon de me défendre face à ses condisciples. Je l'ai donc insulté pour la repousser, car je ne supportais pas d'avoir été vu dans un instant de _faiblesse_ –encore ce mot- et ne voulais pas me sentir redevable d'elle encore une fois. Lily ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis des jours, et volait a mon secours car un public avide était là pour la voir faire preuve de courage et de justice. C'est néanmoins l'impression que j'ai eu à l'époque, ce qui explique ma réaction très brutale.

Cet incident a marqué la rupture définitive entre nous, mais n'a pas été aussi dramatique que ce que Potter s'est imaginé. Notre éloignement était latent, et cette histoire n'a fait qu'officialiser une situation qui durait depuis quelque temps. Il est évident que je regrette ma réaction, ainsi que ses conséquences, mais cette rupture serait arrivée à un moment ou à un autre. Je me suis excusé à de nombreuses reprises, mais elle n'a jamais voulu me pardonner.

Durant les deux années suivantes, j'allais donc être immergé dans un milieu totalement Serpentard, la proie idéale pour l'embrigadement de ceux qui allaient devenir les Mangemorts.

* * *

 _Ca y est, Severus et Lily ont définitivement rompu, le voilà seul face la tentation de la Magie Noire..._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre,_

 _comme_ KeanaB, Craquotte123, Caro1005line, Sushi _et_ debralovelove _qui m'ont laissé des petots mots la semaine dernière : Merciii_

 _Bon, à la semaine prochaine les ami(e)s :D_


	10. Chapitre 10

Comme je le disais, ces deux années allaient se montrer décisives pour le reste de ma vie, et ce, à de nombreux égards.

Le commerce que j'avais lancé les années précédentes était toujours plus florissant. Mes camarades me faisaient une confiance totale quant aux produits que je leur vendais. Je pense que certains des professeurs étaient au courant, mais fermaient les yeux. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Peut-être espéraient-ils que j'empoisonne involontairement mes camarades ? Malgré son esprit parfois tordu, Albus n'aurait pas fait cela. Il tenait à ses élèves, à certains plus que d'autres certes, mais il n'aurait jamais laissé faire cela sciemment s'il avait considéré qu'un risque trop grand était couru. Il était au courant, comme de tout ce qu'il se passait dans le château, mais laissait faire. De même, le professeur Slughorn avait lui aussi connaissance de ce petit trafic, mais devait penser que ça me ferait un bon entrainement.

En effet, les conséquences de ma dispute avec Lily avaient été plus importantes que ce que j'avais imaginé. Notre dispute m'avait touché plus profondément que ce que je pensais : mon niveau en potion avait considérablement baissé, et le professeur Slughorn avait immédiatement fait le lien avec elle. Lily était devenue au fil des années son élève préférée, ce qui constituait un exploit au vue de ses origines moldue. Il avait alors fait en sorte de nous rapprocher malgré nous, pour reconstituer « son duo de prodiges », comme il nous avait surnommés. Ce terme nous avait fait horreur lorsqu'il l'avait utilisé la première fois lors de notre seconde année, mais il n'avait jamais cessé de l'utiliser. Mais je m'égare. Il tentait donc de nous réconcilier en nous poussant à travailler ensemble et en nous obligeant à nous voir pendant ses soirées. Ces manigances n'ont jamais fonctionné, car Lily faisait toujours en sorte de les déjouer, et je sentais bien que donner l'impression de jouer le jeu serait totalement contre-productif. Au bout de quelques mois, il s'est donc rendu compte de l'inutilité de sa démarche et il a donc cherché à nous aider, à sa manière, chacun de notre côté.

Je crois que le professeur nous voyait un peu comme ses héritiers. Elle pour son caractère et moi pour le talent de potionniste. Malgré ses bonnes notes, Lily n'aurait pas pu continuer dans un cursus pour devenir Maitre des Potions. Elle appliquait avec rigueur les instructions, mais ne parvenait pas à imaginer les possibilités qui lui étaient offertes. Elle avait choisi de devenir médicomage, ce qui lui correspondait parfaitement. Elle aurait tout à fait pu monter rapidement dans les échelons, et avec l'appui du professeur, obtenir une place très enviable à Sainte-Mangouste. Cependant, les évènements en ont décidé autrement.

De mon côté, je nourrissais secrètement l'espoir de travailler de le domaine des potions, et en particulier de devenir chercheur. Jamais je n'aurais osé l'exprimer à haute voix si le professeur Slughorn ne m'y avait pas encouragé lors de ma sixième année. Lorsque je suis devenu directeur de Poudlard, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour lui : je lui devais la totalité de ma carrière, et devenir son supérieur hiérarchique ne pouvait que me rendre mal-à-l'aise. Il m'a poussé à exprimer mon talent de potionniste, m'a aidé à rencontrer les bonnes personnes, notamment mon maitre d'apprentissage. Il est resté une année de plus à Poudlard pour que je me forme correctement à l'enseignement, et a accepté de me remplacer l'année dernière. Je n'ai pas souvent été d'accord avec lui, et nous avons parfois eu des conversations houleuses, mais je me dois de lui rendre hommage ici.

Lorsque je dis que le professeur m'a présenté beaucoup de monde, ce n'était pas le seul. Lucius Malfoy m'avait repéré depuis quelque temps, et faisait en sorte de se rappeler régulièrement à mon bon souvenir. Il cherchait visiblement à me faire entrer dans des cercles de plus en plus fermés, et malgré ma réticence initiale, je me trouvais enfin considéré pour ce que j'étais. Mon travail acharné pendant ces quelques années avaient réussi à faire de moi un jeune homme toléré dans la haute société. Mon comportement avait été totalement policé, et rien ne subsistait de mes origines modestes. La plus grande preuve de cela a été mon invitation au mariage de Lucius et Narcissa durant l'été séparant ma sixième et ma septième année. Il s'agissait là de l'évènement mondain du monde sorcier, et j'y étais convié.

J'y retrouvais d'ailleurs un camarade de Poudlard avec qui j'avais commencé à sympathiser, malgré le fait qu'il soit de la promotion suivant la mienne et qu'en plus, son frère soit mon pire ennemi. Oui, il s'agit bien sûr de Regulus Black. Sirius s'était enfui avec fracas de chez lui, et avait été renié, son frère avait donc dû porter tout l'héritage des Black sur ses épaules. Nous nous sommes rapprochés à cette époque, durant les vacances de Noël de ma sixième année. Il était resté à Poudlard, ne voulant pas supporter l'ambiance pesante de sa famille. Nous étions donc restés seuls parmi les Serpentard, et avons pu nous rendre compte que nos histoires avaient malheureusement de nombreux points communs.

Nous étions donc relativement complémentaires, et sommes restés assez proches, jusqu'à sa disparition quelques mois après sa sortie de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas précisément ce qu'il s'est passé, mais son comportement avait radicalement changé en quelques temps, et je le voyais progressivement se renfermer sur lui-même, de plus en plus suspicieux. Cette disparition m'a profondément attristé, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de moment de faiblesse à cette époque. J'étais à la fois apprentis et je m'occupais du brassage des potions pour les mangemorts, en plus des quelques missions sur le terrain qui m'étaient confiées. Je repense à lui parfois en me disant que son destin aurait dut être tellement différent, mais qu'il avait lui aussi été brisé par cette guerre.

Lors de ces deux ans, une chose cependant n'avait pas changé : les Maraudeurs. L'évènement des BUSE de l'année précédente n'avait pas suffi, et ils continuaient à me prendre régulièrement pour cible. Cependant, Lily ne réagissait plus et c'était cela le plus douloureux pour moi. Elle et James n'ont commencés à se fréquenter qu'à partir de la septième année, mais étaient devenus rapidement amis après notre dispute. Preuve que j'étais le seul obstacle à son intégration totale dans la maison Gryffondor.

Au cours de mes recherches, j'avais lu des descriptions de loup-garou, et commençais à soupçonner Lupin d'en être un. Cela me paraissait tellement énorme que le directeur ait permis cela que je commençai par ne pas y croire. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, le Directeur cherchait tout de même à assurer notre sécurité. Cependant, aucune autre théorie ne parvenait à expliquer ses absences répétées et sa fatigue chronique. Un évènement douloureux confirma mes soupçons. Black –Sirius, bien sûr- s'était rendu compte de mon intérêt soudain pour Lupin, et fit en sorte de m'attirer dans la Cabane Hurlante. Je me souviens encore de cet immense animal se tenant devant moi, prêt à bondir, qui se tenait devant moi lorsque j'émergeai du tunnel. Potter, ayant eu vent du plan de Black surgit alors devant moi pour repousser le loup-garou. Sans son intervention, il est évident que je n'aurais pas survécut.

Je raconte cet épisode pour mettre en lumière une fois de plus l'injustice latente dont sont victimes les Serpentard. Ils avaient failli causer ma mort, et leur seule punition consistait en un sermon et quelques heures de retenue. Etant victime, je me suis aussi fait sermonner pour avoir enfreint le règlement, et reçu exactement la même punition qu'eux, assortie d'une interdiction formelle d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Le professeur Slughorn n'était même pas présent, n'ayant même pas été prévenu. J'étais seul, sous le choc, dans une pièce remplie de Gryffondor, et personne ne pouvait me défendre. Je détestais les maraudeurs, mais je pense que ma haine a atteint son point culminant ce jour-là. De plus, j'avais contracté une _dette de vie_ vis à vis de Potter, ce qui était peut-être le plus humiliant de tout.

J'ai pris soin, après être devenu directeur des Serpentard d'être toujours présent lors d'un problème impliquant l'un de mes élèves. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils ne subissent la même expérience que moi ce jour-là. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de les défendre face aux autres maisons, ce qui m'a valu cette réputation de partialité, mais une fois revenus dans les cachots, ils ne devaient surtout pas compter sur mon laxisme.

En fin de septième année, nous avons donc tous passés nos ASPIC, que nous avons tous réussi avec plus ou moins de succès, puis nous avons quitté définitivement le château, prêts à poursuivre chacun dans nos domaines respectifs.

Je ne saurais décrire ce sentiment, que chaque sorcier quittant Poudlard doit ressentir, mais dont je me souviens parfaitement. Un mélange de joie, d'excitation, mais aussi d'appréhension et de mélancolie. Nous quittions un cocon, qui malgré tous ses défauts, était connu et rassurant, pour partir dans un monde en guerre. Nous avions fait des choix concernant notre futur, mais nous ne savions pas si c'étaient les bons. Nous voyions pour la dernière fois des personnes que nous croisions quotidiennement, un soulagement pour certains, du regret pour d'autres.

Certains rituels sont importants à Poudlard : les banquets, la cérémonie de la Répartition ou la séparation des maisons dans une certaine mesure. Mais l'une d'elle est fondamentale à mes yeux, et signifie beaucoup pour les élèves : l'arrivée en barque en première année, et le départ dans ces même barques en fin de septième année. Les élèves marquent ainsi leur passage vers le monde adulte, leur départ du château. Ils arrivent tous ici terrorisés, souvent seuls, et repartent sept ans plus tard en ayant tellement appris et grandit. Pour ma part, l'évocation de cette journée me rappelle surtout la vision de Lily embarquant dans la barque des Maraudeurs, plus belle que jamais, mais totalement inaccessible. Elle m'ignorait ouvertement depuis plus de deux ans, mais ce jour-là me blessa encore plus que d'habitude.

Les sept années les plus marquantes de ma vie venaient de s'achever et je savais que des choix capitaux m'attendaient dans les mois suivants.

* * *

 _Nous voilà donc à un tournant de sa vie (et de la fic par la même occasion)_

 _Nous avons beaucoup moins de détails sur cette période de sa vie, vous allez donc découvrir plein de choses._

 _Un immense merci à_ debralovelove, Sushi, Caro1005line _et_ KeanaB _pour vos reviews de la semaine dernière (malgré les bugs du site)_

 _A la semaine prochaines les amies !_


	11. Chapitre 11

J'ignore complètement comment, mais Potter et sa bande ont encore réussi à s'en sortir. Greyback avant réussi à le capturer, mais il a pu s'échapper du manoir Malfoy, et en se payant le luxe de libérer d'autres prisonniers. Je n'ai pas les détails de l'affaire, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres va probablement être furieux. J'en viens à supposer qu'il a une bonne étoile (Sirius peut être ?) qui le suit, quelque soit la folie dans laquelle il s'engage. J'aurai peut-être des informations plus précises lorsque les Carrow reviendront de la convocation de la Marque. Je n'ai pas été appelé, mais j'ai compris que le Seigneur ne souhaitait pas laisser le château sans surveillance. Nous ne sommes donc jamais convoqués en même temps.

C'est ce genre d'évènements qui me rappelle à quel point ma situation est précaire, et risque de basculer à chaque instant. Je dois donc continuer à écrire mon histoire, aussi longtemps que j'en aurai la possibilité.

Je disais donc que j'avais des choix déterminants à effectuer dans les mois suivant mon départ de Poudlard, et malheureusement, j'avais correctement deviné. J'étais enfin devenu majeur, donc je pouvais utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, et je ne m'en privai pas pour la dernière fois que je suis allé à Spinner's end. Mon petit commerce de potion m'avait permis de faire suffisamment d'économies pour me payer une petite chambre miteuse sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'étais devenu indépendant, et je pouvais enfin faire payer à mon père toutes ces années de souffrances.

Je ne suis pas particulièrement fier de ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là, mais cela me paraissait nécessaire à ce moment. Je suis donc allé le voir quelques jours après mon diplôme, et lui ai fait endurer une partie de la souffrance qu'il nous avait infligé, à ma mère et à moi. Je ne l'ai pas tué, bien sûr, il est mort bien des années plus tard, paisiblement. Il s'est endormi un soir, et ne s'est jamais réveillé. Je l'ai appris par hasard, ayant rompu tous les liens avec lui depuis cette dernière entrevue, disons _musclée_. Lorsque je l'ai quitté dans la soirée, j'ai pris toutes les maigres affaires qu'il me restait de mon enfance, et je les ai toutes brulées, sans exception. Suite à cela, ma vie d'adulte débutait réellement.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, je fis donc la connaissance de Maitre William Grove qui allait devenir mon maître d'apprentissage pour les deux années suivantes, grâce à l'intervention du professeur Slughorn.

La réputation est pour un maitre potionniste son bien le plus précieux. Il est donc nécessaire de la construire dès le début de la carrière, et de l'entretenir en limitant les mauvais choix. Il est évident qu'une fois de plus, je n'ai compris cela que trop tard.

Faire mon apprentissage avec Maitre William Grove a été un honneur et une chance pour moi. Grace à lui, j'ai enfin pu comprendre le sens profond des potions. Avant, lors de mes études à Poudlard, je ne faisais que mélanger les ingrédients dans un ordre et des proportions qui m'étaient indiquées. En parallèle, j'avais fait quelques expérimentations, qui tenaient plus du bricolage que de la vraie recherche. Avec Maitre William Grove, j'ai appris une vraie méthode, la rigueur –que le professeur Slughorn, avec tout le respect que je lui dois, n'a jamais eue– mais aussi la créativité. Combien de fois m'a-t-il répété de réfléchir comme la potion ? Je sais parfaitement que vu de l'extérieur, cette notion peut paraitre ridicule, et la première fois qu'il m'a dit cela, je ne l'ai pas compris. Cependant, j'ai un jour eu un déclic qui m'a permis de comprendre ce qu'il me disait, et un monde nouveau s'est ouvert à moi. Il y a des années que je n'ai pas créé de potions, et je dois dire qu'il s'agit là d'un de mes plus grands regrets.

Même si les nouvelles compositions étaient simples, ou pour des usages anodins, le sentiment de réussite est totalement indescriptible. Sans fausse modestie, il savait que j'avais le potentiel pour devenir un chercheur de premier plan, voire même de renommée mondiale. Il me l'a dit à de nombreuses reprises, mais je n'ai pas su l'entendre. Il était lucide, et se doutait bien de mes activités parallèles, mais ne m'a jamais fait de remarques à ce sujet. Cependant, j'ai vite remarqué que les potions qu'il me confiait étaient toutes inoffensives, et que mes recherches portaient sur des thèmes n'ayant aucuns risques d'être détournés. Je pense qu'il faisait aussi cela pour me protéger, car il me surveillait tellement que je ne pouvais pas aider les mangemorts à la hauteur de ce qu'ils espéraient.

J'ai dit que la réputation d'un maitre des potions était son bien le plus précieux, et que faire mon apprentissage auprès de ce maitre était une chance. Il y a deux raisons à cela. D'une part, Maitre William Grove était un maitre expérimenté et respecté par toute la profession, qui malgré ses méthodes originales obtenait des excellents résultats pour lui-même et pour ses élèves. Et d'autre part, car signer avec lui m'a empêché de m'engager auprès d'autres maitres a la réputation plus sulfureuse à qui j'avais été recommandé par des disciples du mage noir. Auprès d'eux, il est évident que j'aurais été bien plus utile au Seigneur des Ténèbres et que mes connaissances en magie noire en aurait été considérablement accrues. Cependant, à la fin de la première guerre, je n'aurais eu qu'Azkaban comme avenir. Fort heureusement, mes diplômes validés par un maitre aussi irréprochable que Maitre William Grove m'ont permis d'obtenir ce poste à Poudlard, sans que mes compétences ne soient remises en cause.

Cependant, que l'un de ses élèves les plus prometteurs finisse sa carrière dans les cachots d'un collège en Ecosse après un court séjour en prison n'était pas de nature à le rendre fier de moi. Je sais que je lui dois tellement mais que je l'ai aussi énormément déçu. J'ai gardé contact avec lui pendant quelques temps, mais la fin de la guerre et la révélation de mon rôle de Mangemort ont mis un terme définitif à nos relations.

J'évoque mon mentor, qui est extrêmement connu dans le milieu des potionnistes, mais qui l'est peut-être moins dans le reste de la population sorcière. Je vais donc le présenter un peu, aussi bien pour faire prendre conscience aux personnes qui s'intéresseront à ce texte tout ce que le monde sorcier lui doit, mais aussi pour rendre hommage à tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Maitre William Grove était un sorcier gallois, qui avait une soixantaine d'années lorsque je suis arrivé en tant qu'apprenti dans son atelier. Il était réputé pour la qualité de son enseignement, qui lui permettait d'aller au bout des qualités de ses élèves, mais aussi pour ses découvertes. Il a travaillé dans un grand nombre de domaines, comme la métamorphose en proposant un antidote au Polynectar lorsque celui-ci est pris pour une transformation animale, ou dans le domaine de la divination. Grâce à lui, les prédictions dans le marc de café sont devenues beaucoup plus fiables. Je ne suis pas un adepte de la divination, mais je respecte cette discipline depuis les quelques démonstrations auxquelles j'ai assisté pendant mes études. Durant mes années d'apprentissage, il travaillait sur une nouvelle formule de produits ménagers. Ces recherches pourraient paraitre inutiles, mais les conséquences d'une potion nettoyante qui explose dans une maison peuvent être aussi désastreuses que si elle avait lieu dans un laboratoire.

Suite à mon départ, j'entendais régulièrement parler de lui dans la presse spécialisée jusqu'à son décès l'année dernière, suite à un « accident ». Je n'en ai jamais eu la preuve ultime, mais je sais qu'il était extrêmement prudent dans son laboratoire, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était justement en train de recruter des maitres de potions. Le professeur Slughorn lui-même a été obligé de se réfugier à Poudlard pour éviter de subir le même type d'accident que Maitre William Grove.

Au cours de ma carrière, j'ai fait des recherches et des découvertes, et je profite de ce texte pour les évoquer. Je souhaite que mes travaux soient publiés si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vaincu. Un certain nombre d'entre eux pourront être utile à de nombreux sorciers mais je n'ai pas pu le faire de mon vivant car mon statut de mangemort m'en empêche. Je sais parfaitement qu'une découverte sera rejetée d'emblée par les adeptes de la Lumière, même si elle est primordiale. Je préfère dans ces circonstances les garder secrètes, et attendre que les circonstances soient plus favorables. Cela ne m'importe pas vraiment qu'elles soient publiées après ma mort, si elles sont reconnues à leur juste valeur.  
Les documents regroupant toutes ces recherches sont cachés, afin qu'ils ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains et je ferai en sorte de les protéger tout le temps nécessaire à leurs publications. Comme dans n'importe quel domaine, elles peuvent être utilisées pour améliorer le sort du monde sorcier, mais elles peuvent aussi être détournées pour des desseins beaucoup plus sombres. Si un jour mon rôle véritable est dévoilé, je ne veux pas de médailles, ou autres bibelots du même ordre. La publication de mes recherches et la reconnaissance de mes travaux auront bien plus de valeur à mes yeux.

Le comportement de Maitre William Grove a donc faillit m'aider à sortir de ce cycle infernal des mauvais choix. Cependant, je ne l'entendais pas, et je passais le plus clair de mon temps libre à brasser des potions de nature moins inoffensive que celles que je faisais avec mon maitre.

* * *

 _Voilà donc la fin de ce chapitre,_

 _J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu. Comme vous avez sans doute remarqué, on s'éloigne un peu du canon, car on a très peu d'informations sur ces années là dans les livres. William Grove est un OC, comme vous vous en doutez,, mais il existe IRL, je vous invite donc à regarder sur internet qui il était._

 _Bref, je vous remercie vraiment de me suivre chaque semaine, et de me laisser des reviews quand le coeur vous en dit. Ca me fait tellement plaisir :D_

 _Merci donc à Craquotte123, Caro1005line, debralovelove, Sushi et KeanaB pour votre soutien chaque semaine 3_

 _Et merci aussi à ElweenSnape qui m'a aidé à trouver le nom du maitre d'apprentissage de Severus :)_

 _A la semaine prochaine les ami(e)s !_


	12. Chapitre 12

Le professeur Slughorn et Maitre William Grove m'ont fait rencontrer beaucoup d'éminents sorciers, mais Lucius m'en fait rencontrer bien d'autres, dont certains haut placés au Ministère. Le plus important d'entre eux est incontestablement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius lui avait parlé de moi, et il souhaitait me voir pour m'évaluer par lui-même. Cette première rencontre est restée très formelle, et je ne lui ai juré allégeance que quelques mois plus tard.

Je tiens à être clair, durant les premiers mois, je ne faisais que brasser certaines potions, et assistais à quelques missions. Il a fallu qu'un évènement important ait lieu pour que ma décision soit définitive. J'ai su à cet instant que tous mes espoirs étaient réduits à néant et que mon seul avenir était auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je parle bien sûr de l'annonce du mariage de Lily avec Potter, en mai 1978, à peine un an après notre départ de Poudlard. Je sais parfaitement que la Lily que je connaissais n'aurait jamais pris une décision aussi hâtive, si la guerre n'avait pas fait rage. Elle voulait profiter au maximum de la vie, et n'a donc pas pris beaucoup de temps pour prendre sa décision.

J'ai appris leurs fiançailles dans la Gazette, où je me souviens parfaitement qu'il était question du sang de James et de la beauté de Lily. Ses origines ou son intelligence n'était nullement évoquées. Bien que nous n'eussions plus vraiment de contacts, cela m'a blessé de l'apprendre par la presse. J'étais, malgré tout, son seul ami d'enfance. Cette attitude trouve son explication quelques mois auparavant.

Durant les deux années qu'avaient durées notre dispute, je pouvais continuer à la voir, même de loin. Notre départ de Poudlard me fit prendre conscience qu'elle me manquait terriblement. Je pris donc sur moi de découvrir où elle habitait dorénavant. Bien sûr, c'était avant que leur maison ne soit placée sous Fidélitas. Je suis donc allé chez elle, pendant l'un de mes après-midi de congé, pour m'expliquer avec elle. Par chance, elle était seule et elle accepta de me parler. En revanche, notre conversation ne se déroula pas comme prévu, et l'énervement me fit encore dire des choses que je n'aurai pas dues. Pour être clair je lui avouai mes sentiments, mais loin de l'attendrir, elle me rejeta violemment.

Je sais parfaitement que j'ai agis stupidement, et que ma démarche était vouée à l'échec. Après ce désastre, nos relations, déjà froides, ont totalement cessées. Je suppose que connaissant mes sentiments à son égard, elle a cherché à me protéger en évitant de m'annoncer cette nouvelle elle-même. Au final, l'annonce de son mariage a sonné le glas de mes derniers espoirs, et je pris la marque un peu plus d'un mois après leur mariage.

J'ai fait le choix de devenir Mangemort, je ne m'en cache pas, mais je souhaite exposer ici les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai pris cette décision. Je pense que cette explication est l'une des choses les plus importantes de tout ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent.

Le monde tel que je le voyais à cette époque se résumait ainsi : d'un côté la « lumière » qui me rejetait, et m'avait brimé pendant toute ma scolarité, et de l'autre les « ténèbres » qui m'accueillait à bras ouverts, et qui reconnaissait ma valeur. Je n'avais vu que les bons coté de cette organisation : j'avais pu gagner mon indépendance grâce à certains d'entre eux, des rencontres m'avaient permis de devenir quelqu'un dans la société, et les promesses de pouvoir et de reconnaissance étaient plus qu'alléchantes. Qui d'autre n'aurait pas succombé face à un tel choix ?

Même la part sombre de leurs idées trouvait un écho en moi : les moldus que je connaissais ne m'avaient jamais accepté : mes camarades d'enfance, mon père, Pétunia Evans… la seule née moldue qui contredisait ces exemples m'avait tourné le dos et s'était jetée dans les bras de mon pire ennemi. La domination des moldus ne me posait donc pas d'énormes problèmes moraux.

Bien sûr, mes opinions ont changés depuis, mais je veux mettre en lumière les raisons qui m'ont poussée à faire ce choix à l'époque. Un peu moins de trois mois après ma première rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai donc pris la marque. Il me semble nécessaire de décrire brièvement en quoi cette cérémonie consiste, afin de faire prendre conscience au plus grand nombre ce qu'une marque représente réellement. Je parle bien d'une cérémonie, car un rituel strict doit être observé par le nouveau fidèle. Une réunion rassemble un certain nombre de mangemorts confirmés est d'abord convoquée pour « rencontrer » le mangemort en devenir. Puis, une série d'incantations de magie noire est récitée par un parrain (il s'agissait de Lucius dans mon cas), et enfin une série d'épreuve permet de tester la motivation du candidat. Elles s'achèvent par un meurtre qui permet de sceller l'allégeance au seigneur des ténèbres. La douleur lors de l'apparition de cette marque est inouïe, et il arrive que certains nouveaux initiés soient incapables de retourner chez eux avant plusieurs jours.

Je me suis souvent interrogé sur la nature de cette marque, et je pense à présent qu'il ne s'agit pas de _l'ajout_ d'encre, d'une forme de magie, ou que sais-je, mais je pense plutôt que cette marque est la représentation d'une _perte_. On dit que lors d'un meurtre, on perd définitivement une part de son âme. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais cette marque en est peut-être le symbole ? Je ne pense pas avoir un jour de réponse à cette question, et je ne crois pas que cela soit si important que cela, mais je peux dire que la magie utilisée est extrêmement puissante. Le simple contact du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur l'une d'elles, nous oblige tous à transplaner immédiatement auprès de lui. Elle agit presque comme un portoloin, mais qui pourrait changer de destination à volonté.

Cependant, certaines exceptions sont possibles, je suppose, car il est visiblement possible de convoquer certains mangemorts en particulier, donc il doit exister des subtilités dans le fonctionnement qui m'échappent encore. Ce n'est pas un sujet dont nous aimons parler entre mangemorts. Il s'agit presque d'un sujet tabou : cette sensation de perdre notre indépendance, et d'être à la merci d'un transplanage forcé n'est pas une notion facile à accepter, surtout pour certains sang-purs plus habitués à être obéi qu'à obéir eux-mêmes. Il ne s'agit là que de suppositions qui sont parfaitement inutiles au demeurant. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne, il ne dévoilera jamais ses méthodes, et s'il perd, ces secrets disparaitront avec lui.

La fin de mon apprentissage signalait aussi mon intégration complète dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Je continuais à brasser des potions de plus en plus complexes mais mes missions se sont multipliées et leur nature a considérablement changé. Bien que je le regrette aujourd'hui amèrement, _oui_ j'ai tué des moldus qui ne m'avaient rien fait, _oui_ j'ai torturé des sorciers pour obtenir des informations, _oui_ j'ai participé à des orgies que les Seigneur des Ténèbres organisait, _oui_ j'ai utilisé mes talents de potionniste pour aider les Mangemorts. J'en ai honte, et je l'ai payé très cher depuis. Cependant, il est impossible de revenir dans le passé –à mon grand regret–, et j'ai pris conscience de mes fautes. Je serai toujours coupable de mes actions, et la méfiance ou la haine dont j'ai été victime était parfaitement justifiée. Cependant, je souhaite mettre en lumière le fait que j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour les réparer, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et probablement ma mort prochaine. Peut-être que dans quelques temps, lorsque les passions seront apaisées, mon rôle sera enfin compris, et que je serais pardonné par ceux que j'ai blessé pour réaliser le plan du professeur Dumbledore : Horace Slughorn, Poppy Pomfresh, Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, Maitre William Grove… J'en oublie certainement mais je les évoquerai dans la suite de mon récit. Il me paraissait tout de même important de dire maintenant, dans l'hypothèse où je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire la fin de ce texte.

* * *

 _Severus est donc passé de l'autre côté, dans les ténèbres._

 _J'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser des petits mots. Ils me font tellement plaisir, et je réponds à tous le monde, promis ^^_

 _Merci donc encore une fois à ceux qui me suivent dans cette aventure dans la tête de Severus :_ Sushi, KeanaB, Caro1005line et Debralovelove _!_


	13. Chapitre 13

_Résumé : Severus vient de terminer son apprentissage après de Maitre William Grove, et après le choc de l'annonce du mariage de Lily, il s'intègre complètement aux mangemorts._

* * *

Une fois de plus, je tiens souligner que ce texte n'a pas vocation à faire accepter mes choix. Quelques soient les circonstances, j'ai fait des erreurs de jugement, et j'en assume tous les jours les conséquences.

Le choc que le mariage de Lily avait causé chez moi m'avait poussé dans les bras des mangemorts. Je m'enfonçai chaque jour davantage dans la noirceur de leurs actes et dans le mal. Pendant plusieurs mois, je n'ai vécus seulement pendant les missions. Elles me semblaient justes, et je me sentais enfin accepté par mes pairs. J'étais totalement embrigadé par leur doctrine, chaque retour de mission me rendait euphorique. Je me mettais en danger, mais persuadé d'agir pour la bonne cause, je le vivais comme une fierté. Je me suis totalement coupé de ma vie d'avant, ce qui ne constituait pas une grande perte, pour me jeter corps et âme dans le monde nouveau qui s'offrait à moi. Je n'ai donc appris la naissance d'Harry Potter, que quelques mois plus tard, par hasard. Loin de m'attrister, elle me laissa totalement indiffèrent. Lily m'était devenue une étrangère, et je savais qu'après son mariage, ce genre d'évènement pouvait se produire. Seul comptait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa volonté. La seule chose qui pouvait m'interpeller était qu'elle continue à se battre, malgré qu'elle soit devenue une jeune mère. Nos chemins s'étaient définitivement séparés, et nous étions dans des camps ennemis. Rien ne pouvait plus nous rapprocher. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque. Une fois de plus, je me trompais lourdement.

Nos vies ont basculé au cours de l'une de mes missions. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait envoyé à Pré-au-Lard pour récolter quelques informations sur ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard. C'était une mission de routine que nous effectuions à tour de rôle. Ce jour-là, donc, j'étais à la Tête de Sanglier, essayant de repérer un informateur potentiel, lorsque je vis Dumbledore entrer et montre à l'étage, comme s'il était un habitué des lieux. Poussé par la curiosité, et ne pouvant pas me permettre de manquer une telle occasion, je le suivi discrètement. Dissimulé dans un recoin sombre, je vis entrer puis ressortir plusieurs personnes. La dernière fut une sorte de bohémienne de foire, n'ayant visiblement plus toute sa tête et exhalant une forte odeur d'encens bon marché. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qui se disait de l'autre cote de la porte, mais j'avais vite compris qu'il s'agissait de remplacer un professeur au collège.

Comme je l'ai dit, j'avais eu quelques expériences marquantes avec cette science au cours de mes études, mais jamais sous la forme de cette parodie de voyante. En tout état de cause, l'information essentielle pour mon maitre était qu'un poste de professeur était à pourvoir à Poudlard, et qu'un espion à cette place stratégique pouvait être idéal. J'allais m'éloigner discrètement lorsqu'une voix forte et grave, dure comme l'acier se fit entendre. Il ne s'agissait a l'évidence pas de Dumbledore, ce devait donc être la bohémienne qui parlait ainsi.

J'étais en train d'entendre une vraie prophétie, de mes propres oreilles !

Soudain, un silence complet se fit. Tellement total qu'il ne pouvait qu'être d'origine magique. Un second sort me toucha et me paralysa totalement. Absorbé comme je l'étais par la prophétie, je n'avais pas entendu le barman s'approcher. Je m'étais fait avoir comme un débutant.

Entravé comme je l'étais, j'étais à sa merci, mais je vis le barman entrer dans la chambre, puis en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné du professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci pointa directement sa baguette vers moi pour me lancer un sort d'amnésie. Instinctivement, mes boucliers d'occlumencie se mirent en place, laissant le sort inefficace. La réaction que venait d'avoir le vieil homme me prouvait, si besoin en était, que l'information que j'avais entendu était de première importance.

Persuadé d'avoir éloigné le danger, ils me libèrent et me renvoyèrent rejoindre mon maitre. Cette information cruciale allait m'ouvrir les portes des cercles les plus élevés des mangemorts.

J'ai malheureusement réussi au-delà de mes espérances. En effet, lorsque je répétai la prophétie tronquée au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je le vis se mettre à réfléchir intensément. Jamais, je ne l'avais vu ainsi, lui qui était toujours si sûr de lui qui semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il faisait, se mettait à douter. Il avait rapidement réussi à l'interpréter et que son importance dans la guerre était capitale. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer la moindre faille et d'évoquer une quelconque menace face à ses mangemorts. Il me demanda alors d'enquêter discrètement pour découvrir l'identité de l'enfant dont il était question. J'étais déjà au courant du contenu de la prophétie et de la menace qu'elle faisait peser sur lui. J'étais donc le mieux placé pour me charger de cette mission.

Celle-ci dura plusieurs mois. Je devais identifier les opposants au Seigneur et qui avaient été parents récemment. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de négliger quelque piste que ce soit. Au final, seuls deux enfants correspondaient à cette description : le fils Potter, naturellement, et le fils Longdubat. Rien ne permettait de savoir qui était le bon. Le maitre décida donc de mettre ces deux familles sous surveillance étroite. Bellatrix devait s'occuper des Longdubat, alors que je devais suivre les Potter. Contrairement à moi, et ignorait la raison de cette mission, mais l'accompli avec tout le zèle que l'on connait.

Je me suis donc retrouvé à devoir espionner mon ancienne meilleure amie, et la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée, dans sa vie quotidienne. Cette mission fut pour moi la pire des tortures. Je voyais ce couple vivre, s'aimer, mener une vie idéale, alors que j'en étais totalement exclu. Je revoyais Lily, je retrouvais certaines de ses habitudes, sa façon de passer sa main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle était heureuse. Je voyais James, qui avait rendu mon adolescence si difficile, qui vivait la vie que j'aurais dû mener. Je voyais les maraudeurs à nouveau réunis, se comporter comme des adolescents insouciants, qui n'avaient pas changés depuis notre départ de Poudlard. Enfin, je voyais Harry, cet enfant innocent, qi grandissait dans un écrin de coton, malgré la guerre qui faisait rage au dehors. Inconscient du danger qui planait au-dessus de lui, et surtout entouré d'amour. Je voyais tout cela de l'extérieur, j'étais dehors, dans la rue, et devais regarder par les fenêtres de leur maison ces scènes qui me broyaient le cœur. Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'imaginait pas la torture qu'il m'infligeait en me confiant cette mission.

Aucun résultat probant n'émergea de ces investigations, et il décida donc de tuer les deux enfants. Malgré tout ce que j'avais déjà vécu, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être horrifié par cette décision. L'un des enfants allait mourir alors qu'il ne représentait pas la moindre menace pour le Seigneur. Il fallait cependant décider d'une priorité, et il choisit malheureusement Potter. Ma mission était donc prolongée de quelques jours pour découvrir le moment le plus opportun pour attaquer. Je savais à ce moment-là que la famille que j'observais n'avait plus que quelques jours à vivre.

Cette prise de conscience fut comme un électrochoc pour moi. Lily que j'avais réappris à connaitre, Harry qui était l'innocence incarnée et même James qui était malgré tout un bon père, allaient mourir par ma faute. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Lily mourir sans avoir au moins tenté de l'en empêcher.

Elle avait été la seule à me tendre la main, et je l'avais perdue à cause de ma bêtise. Je me rendais enfin compte de toute l'horreur de ma situation, de mon incroyable solitude, et par-dessus tout, de ma perte totale de liberté.

Je pensais faire des choix, mener ma vie comme je l'entendais, mais j'obéissais seulement aveuglement a des ordres. Je décidai de tenter de convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'épargner la famille Potter, et que le garçon n'était pas leur fils. Peine perdue, ce brusque revirement ne lui échappa pas, et il fut sourd à toutes mes demandes. Son choix était fait et je devais m'incliner. Plus je le voyais inflexible, plus je savais que le sort de Lily me tenait à cœur. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais de nouveau tombé amoureux d'elle. De nouveau, c'était sans espoir.

Comme lorsque j'étais enfant, ce fut le désir de me rapprocher d'elle qui me permis de sortir de l'impasse qu'était devenue ma vie.

* * *

 _Après cette pause de deux semaines, je vous retrouve donc pour les mémoires de Severus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On se rapproche doucement de la fameuse nuit d'Halloween qui va sceller pas mal de destins._

 _Un énorme merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews. Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup, donc merci à Caro1005line, debralovelove, Sushi, KeanaB et Craquotte123 :D_

 _A la semaine prochaine, je vous fait des bisous !_


	14. Chapitre 14

Ainsi que je l'écrivais la dernière fois, mon seul désir à ce moment était de la sauver. J'étais prêt à tout, et je pense avoir effectivement tout fait. Je m'étais mis à espionner les Longdubat pour montrer que leur fils correspondait mieux à la prophétie. Je fis de longues séances de méditation dans l'espoir de me souvenir d'un détail innocenter le fils de Lily. Mais n'y fit, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait assassiner Harry Potter, ainsi que le reste de sa famille qui s'était déjà dressée à de trop nombreuses reprises face à lui. En désespoir de cause, je fis ce qui me paraissait au delà de mes forces. Je lui demandais publiquement grâce pour Lily. Dans cette société de mangemort, où la tradition la plus stricte était observée, ce rituel était d'être anodin.

Face à tous les mangemorts présent ce jour-là, je dû expliquer en détail les raisons de ma demande, et malgré tous les boucliers d'occlumencie possible, je sentais une telle pression sur mon esprit qu'aucun détail n'échappa au maître. Il comprit alors où était mon point faible et ne se priva pas d'en faire profiter toute l'assemblée. J'avais jusque là eu une place un peu à part parmi les mangemorts, j'étais venu de mon plein gré mais après avoir résisté. Tout ce que le maître m'avait demandé, j'avais décidé de lui obéir. À partir de ce moment là, il pouvait me contraindre à lui obéir. J'étais là, agenouillé au milieu de mes camarades, ma vie privée totalement exposée. L'humiliation que j'ai ressentie à ce moment là a été l'un des moteurs de ma trahison. Ce n'est pas le seul mais j'y reviendrai plus tard. À la fin de cette soirée plus que traumatisante, le maître décida d'épargner Lily. Il était resté inflexible concernant l'enfant, mais ma démarche l'avait amusé.

Cependant, je savais parfaitement que ma démarche avait été inutile. Je connaissais suffisamment Lily pour savoir qu'elle ne laisserait pas mourir ceux qu'elle aimait pour sauver sa propre vie. C'était un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des doigts et agissait comme tel. J'ai donc dû me tourner vers la dernière solution envisageable. Pour elle, j'étais prêt à tout et je pense l'avoir prouvé.

Je fis donc en sorte de rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore. Je tiens à souligner la difficulté que représentait cette décision. Nous allions tous les deux devoir mettre notre animosité de côté pour pouvoir négocier. Je trahissais tous ceux qui m'avaient fait une place parmi eux, qui m'avait accueilli pour ce que j'étais et qui avaient reconnu mon talent, pour une femme qui m'avait rejeté et avec qui tout espoir de reconquête était vain. J'allais remettre en cause toute ma vie et mes choix pour me soumettre à ceux qui avaient fait de ma vie un enfer. Je m'étais dressé contre eux, j'avais voulu devenir quelqu'un malgré eux. James et consorts allaient jubiler me voir m'incliner. Dumbledore allait pouvoir faire de moi ce qu'il voulait et pour Lily, j'allais devoir tout accepter. Je trahissais mes amis pour aider mes ennemis. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? J'ignorais totalement ce que Dumbledore me demanderait, mais son aide ne serait certainement pas gratuite. Nos relations lorsque j'étais élève n'étant pas vraiment au beau fixe, je redoutais cette rencontre.

En échange de la sécurité de Lily, j'étais prêt à tout donner à mon pire ennemi. Comme je m'y attendais, il commença à manifester une grande méfiance. Ce brusque changement d'allégeance était hautement suspect et les précautions qu'il prit pour la rencontre étaient à la hauteur. Un endroit secret et désert, une zone anti-transplanage et surtout la confiscation de ma baguette furent des préalables à la rencontre. Une fois ces exigences acceptées, je dus à nouveau expliquer la raison de ma présence. Nous étions seuls, mais la démarche était tout aussi humiliante. De même, je sentis des signes de légilimencie lorsque je parlais. C'était plus subtil que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais tout aussi efficace. Je savais que je n'avais rien à gagner en cachant des faits, je fis donc en sorte de lui faciliter le travail.

Une fois convaincu par mon histoire, une négociation féroce débuta. Je n'avais rien à lui offrir, hormis mon statut mangemort haut-placé. Il me demanda donc de devenir un espion à sa solde.

La vie de Lily était à ce prix ô combien élevé. Pour elle, j'allais sacrifier toutes mes relations, j'allais envoyer à la mort certains de mes camarades que je connaissais depuis l'enfance et qui, pour certains, n'étaient pas aussi dangereux qu'on pourrait le penser. Je ne devais pas prendre cette décision à la légère Dumbledore fut suffisamment compréhensif pour me laisser prendre ma décision. Il avait parfaitement comprit ce que sa demande impliquait pour moi et que je devais prendre du temps pour faire le deuil de mon ancienne vie. C'est ainsi que je devins l'homme de Dumbledore, le traître parmi les mangemorts.

Il est évident que la première information que je lui donnai fut le projet funeste du Seigneur Noir. Il ne m'accordait qu'une confiance limitée, et ne prit pas immédiatement les mesures nécessaires. J'étais désespéré. Je devais faire en sorte qu'il me croit et pour cela, je pris tous les risques pour lui apporter les informations qu'il désirait. Après l'arrestation de plusieurs mangemorts et le sauvetage de certains prisonniers importants, il commença à m'accorder un peu de crédit. Je ne parle pas de confiance, car à cette époque il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Il finit donc par prendre certaines mesures de protection pour Lily, et notamment, leur placement sous Fidelitas.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes concernant la présence d'un espion dans leur entourage. À peine quelques jours après la disparition de Lily et sa famille, le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait qu'il s'agissait d'un Fidelitas. Je n'étais pas le seul espion dans la partie, et je devais découvrir son identité. Il s'agissait d'un poker menteur grandeur nature, et qui se finirait par des morts et de la désolation. Seule l'habilité de chacun permettait de savoir dans quel camp ils seraient. Je fis part de mes soupçons au Directeur, bien que je me sois trompé de coupable. Je pensais que Remus, ayant été transformé par Greyback n'avait pas pu résister à la force de la meute et qu'il avait fini par tout avouer à son ''chef''. Je n'avais pas la moindre preuve mais il fallait bien commencer les recherches quelque part. Je n'ai, en revanche, jamais soupçonné Peter. Comme beaucoup, j'ai sous estimé cet homme, et l'ai considéré comme quantité négligeable. Il me paraissait inimaginable qu'il puisse trahir James, pour qui il semblait avoir une admiration sans bornes. Je n'ai appris la vérité que bien plus tard, en même temps que Potter dans la Cabane hurlante.

Lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres a cessé de me parler de cette affaire et que j'ai été envoyé sur une mission à des centaines de kilomètres de Godric's Hollow, j'ai compris que le maître avait obtenu l'information qu'il voulait. Son obsession des symboles m'a permis de deviner la date qu'il avait choisie, mais j'arrivai malheureusement trop tard.

Je pense que je suis arrivé seulement quelques minutes après le drame. Je me souviens de l'odeur suffocante de la fumée car une partie de la maison avait commencé à brûler. Il y avait certainement du bruit, mais j'ai beau tenter de me souvenir, seules quelques images fixes me reviennent. La maison qui se découpait dans la nuit, une partie du toit effondrée, et la fumée. La porte qui pendait sur ses gonds, James touché dans les escaliers, pieds nus, les lunettes de travers et les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait une expression de surprise qui avait remplacé son éternel air arrogant. Il n'avait pas sa baguette, il était mort sans avoir pu défendre sa famille. La fumée se faisait de plus en plus dense, des papiers volaient, mais aucun mouvement n'indiquait que quelqu'un, que Lily cherchait à s'échapper de cet enfer. Pour les avoir longuement observés, je savais que la nurserie était à l'étage et que je devais m'y rendre au plus vite. La porte, là aussi, avait été soufflée, et je vis l'enfant vivant, qui pleurait. Il regardait par terre. Je suivis son regard, et je me souviens seulement d'une immense sensation de chute. Une chute qui ne semblait jamais vouloir finir. Le silence, la chute, aucun autre souvenir. Aujourd'hui encore, tout cela ressemble à un effroyable cauchemar, rien ne semble réel.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir une telle douleur, un tel choc, et encore moins pouvoir y survivre.

* * *

 _Que dire après cela ? Je sais que vous attendiez ce chapitre en particulier, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur :)_

 _Je tiens à remercier du fond du coeur mes fidèles revieweuse, qui au fil des semaines continuent à m'envoyer des petits mots, ça me fait trop plaisir !_

 _Merci donc à Craquotte123, Debralovelove, Sushi et KeanaB :D_

 _D'autre part, je voulais aussi remercier caro1005line, qui m'a aidé à taper ce chapitre. J'ai un emploi du temps de folie, et elle a très gentiment accepté de retranscrire ce texte. Encore merci à toi !_

 _Maintenant, c'est à vous d'écrire des tas de reviews, pour ce chapitre un peu particulier dans la vie de notre Severus._

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	15. Chapitre 15

Quelques jours après cette nuit funeste, et la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une équipe d'aurors vint chez moi pour m'arrêter. J'aurais pu m'enfuir bien avant leur intervention, mais une vie de fuyard éternel ne me semblait pas préférable à l'emprisonnement ou à la mort. J'étais donc resté à Spinner's End en sachant parfaitement qu'ils viendraient à un moment. Je fus donc emmené à Azkaban immédiatement, en attendant la tenue de mon procès, dont l'issue me paraissait inévitable. J'avais avoué être mangemort, j'allais probablement être dénoncé par mes anciens camarades, et je n'avais absolument pas les moyens de me défendre correctement. Mon cas devait donc servir d'exemple à toute la communauté sorcière.

Je fus donc emprisonné pendant trois mois, et comme la plupart des sorciers ayant réussi à sortir de cet enfer, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de m'étendre sur cette période. Je dirai seulement qu'elle fut extrêmement dure et qu'entre les regrets, les remords et les souvenirs, les détraqueurs n'avaient que l'embarras du choix pour me torturer. De plus, ayant perdu tout espoir et raison de vivre, je leur facilitai considérablement la tâche. Seuls mes boucliers d'occlumencie m'ont permis de m'en sortir sans devenir fou.

Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore est venu me voir, je n'ai pas compris immédiatement ce qu'il voulait faire. Ou plutôt, je ne comprenais pas _pourquoi_ il voulait m'aider. J'avais trahi mon maitre, mon cas était indéfendable et la guerre étant finie, je ne lui étais plus d'aucune utilité en tant qu'espion. Après quelques explications de sa part, je me suis rendu compte que mes boucliers m'avaient protégés à mon insu. Le souvenir du 31 octobre avait totalement été occulté de ma mémoire et il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines d'efforts pour reconstituer cette nuit maudite. La promesse que le directeur m'avait arrachée cette nuit-là était l'explication de son comportement. Il me défendit alors lors de mon procès qui, comme chacun sait, s'est soldé par ma libération. Je pus donc rentrer chez moi, libre selon la justice, mais toujours hanté par ma culpabilité.

Je passai donc les deux mois qui suivirent cloitré chez moi, afin de récupérer des années plus qu'éprouvantes que je venais de passe. Cependant, je me rendis vite compte que l'inaction ne me convenait absolument pas. Lorsque je sortais de chez moi, c'était pire encore, j'avais beau avoir été jugé, je savais que je restais coupable aux yeux du monde. Je pense que Dumbledore a fait exprès de me laisser cette période pour me laisser faire le point sur ma vie et ma situation. Lorsque je reçu le hibou me proposant de le rencontrer car un poste de professeur de potions se libérait, je ne croyais pas ma chance. Il avait évoqué l'idée lors de mon procès, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il mettrait réellement ce projet à exécution. Il me proposait de passer les diplômes me manquant pour devenir professeur pendant le temps qu'il me restait avant la fin des vacances, puis de devenir l'assistant du Professeur Slughorn pendant un an. Puis celui-ci partirait en retraite, me laissant le poste complet. Ce plan paraissait parfait, et me permettait d'obtenir un poste inespéré pour un homme sortant de prison. Cependant, les choses ne furent pas aussi aisées que je ne l'avais espéré.

En effet, les parents d'élèves, le conseil d'administration et le ministère lui-même s'insurgèrent face à ma nomination. Habituellement, le directeur est libre de son choix, mais la nomination est confirmée par le conseil. Généralement, celui-ci suit l'avis du directeur. Dans mon cas, mon statut d'ancien mangemort ne passait pas auprès de cette société encore largement traumatisée. Le directeur a même dû mettre sa démission en jeu pour me faire accepter. Il devenait évident après cela que je n'avais aucun droit à l'erreur, et que personne ne me faciliterait la tâche. Je ne peux blâmer personne : confier des enfants à un criminel reconnu, sortant de prison depuis moins d'un an, était totalement insensé.

Pendant les quelques mois qui ont précédés mon installation définitive au château, je fis donc en sorte de sortir le moins possible de chez moi. Je prenais des cours par correspondance depuis l'étranger. Pour devenir professeur, il ne suffit pas malheureusement d'être maitre dans sa discipline, mais des compétences plus concrètes doivent être acquises : être professeur ne s'improvise pas, en particulier auprès d'enfants aussi jeunes.

Je ne me montrais dans le monde magique uniquement lorsque je devais me rendre au ministère pour passer mes examens. Ils ne m'ont rien épargnés, mes épreuves étaient les plus difficiles, tous mes diplômes ont été étudiés avec la plus grande minutie et la moindre faiblesse de ma part pouvait être un coup d'arrêt a notre projet.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait tenté de limiter les rumeurs mais je pouvais tout de même sentir leurs regards dans mon dos. Il se murmurait sur mon passage que j'étais un criminel, et les gens s'écartaient de moi, où que j'aille. Cette défiance à mon encontre pouvait être justifiée à l'époque, mais n'a jamais cessé depuis. Naturellement, j'en ai souffert, bien que j'ai fait en sorte de ne jamais le montrer. Au final, j'ai appris à m'endurcir encore plus pour supporter cet isolement constant. Je savais que je ne pouvais compter que sur moi, et que je devais me reconstruire, malgré l'épée de Damoclès qui était toujours au-dessus de ma tête.

Malgré la défiance générale dont j'étais la cible, j'obtins tous les diplômes nécessaires, et comme convenu avec le Directeur, j'arrivai quelques jours avant la rentrée au château. Officiellement, il s'agissait de me laisser le temps de m'installer et de me mettre d'accord avec le professeur Slughorn pour l'organisation des cours. En réalité, je savais parfaitement qu'il fallait laisser le temps aux autres professeurs de s'habituer à l'idée de ma présence. Je fus donc accueilli très diversement par mes collègues. Naturellement, les membres les plus impliqués dans l'Ordre ont eu le plus de mal à m'accepter. Seule leur confiance absolue envers le Directeur les empêchait de me lancer des sorts. Seuls deux d'entre eux m'ont donné ma chance, sans y être contraints. Le professeur Slughorn, qui avait accepté de me prendre comme assistant, et qui savait malgré tout ce dont j'étais capable, ainsi qu'Aurora Sinistra, une ancienne élève de Serpentard de la même promotion que Lucius, et qui m'avait vu lutter contre les tentations des forces du mal. Fort heureusement, au fil des années, mes collègues ont fini par prendre leur parti de ma présence, et me tolérèrent. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment apprécié, mais au moins reconnaissant-ils mes compétences. Enfin, je devrais utiliser le passé, car ce qu'il se passe cette année réduit à néant tous les progrès que j'ai pu faire pendant plus de dix. Il suffit de voir le regard de Minerve lorsqu'elle me voit. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle pense, et cela me blesse plus qu'elle ne l'imagine. Je suis contraint de jouer ce rôle, et je protège les élèves malgré ce qu'elle pense. Cependant, son regard accusateur, me hurlant qu'elle savait que je n'étais pas digne de confiance, est suffisamment éloquent.

De la même manière, voir la déception chez le professeur Slughorn, le professeur Sinistra, avant qu'elle ne me présente sa démission et plus que tout chez Poppy Pomfresh me donnent envie de tout révéler, de tuer les Carrow, d'anéantir un maximum de Mangemorts et de mourir lavé de tous soupçons. Lorsque cela arrive, je repense aux soirées que je voyais par la fenêtre des Potter lorsque je les espionnais, et qui me montraient que le bonheur existe réellement. Ils se sont battus pour leurs convictions, leur sacrifice ne doit pas être vain. La guerre actuelle est une partie d'échec ou chaque mouvement à son importance. Bouger de ma place au mauvais moment risquerait de tout faire basculer prématurément. Je retourne donc à mon rôle, haï de tous, mais convaincu d'agir pour le bien.

Je disais donc que mon arrivée parmi les professeurs ne s'était pas faite sans mal, mais ce 'était rien en comparaison avec la rentrée et l'arrivée des élèves. Malgré ce que j'avais vécu, j'étais encore très jeune et un certain nombre des élèves assis dans la grande salle m'avaient connu dans leurs rangs et connaissaient tout de ma scolarité chaotique. Pour ne rien arranger, d'autres parmi eux avaient perdus des proches pendant la guerre, et il m'était impossible d'affirmer que j'y étais pour rien. Il peut paraitre terrible de dire cela, mais seuls les premiers meurtres sont marquants, puis il arrive un moment où les missions succédant aux missions, les visages des victimes finissent par se confondre. J'avais peut être assassiné moi-même des parents, des frères ou des amis des élèves qui se tenaient devant moi. Le silence qui suivit ma présentation lors du banquet de rentrée fut suffisamment éloquent. De plus, les circonstances floues de la fin de mon procès ont permis de terminer de me forger une réputation parmi les élèves qui ne me connaissaient pas encore.

Je savais que les premières semaines allaient être décisives et là encore, l'aide du professeur Slughorn allait m'être extrêmement précieuse.

* * *

 _Voilà la fin de ce nouveau chapitre._

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que vous allez m'envoyer des tas de reviews :D_

 _Je voudrais faire un énorme bisou à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre de la semaine dernière, même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tous (je suis désolée, c'était un peu la course la semaine dernière) :_ Debralovelove, KeanaB, Craquotte123 et Sushi 3

 _A la semaine prochaine!_


	16. Chapitre 16

En voyant le tas de parchemins que j'ai déjà noircis, je me rends compte de la quantité de choses que j'avais à dire. J'ai passé ma vie à me taire mais je ne pensais pas me laisser prendre au jeu. Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire ces souvenirs, j'avais un certain nombre d'événements qu'il me semblait important de décrire, puis à chaque fois, il fallait que j'en explique les circonstances, les événements qui ont précédés pour être compréhensible. Je me suis au final bien plus livré ici qu'en trente-cinq ans sur cette terre. Il est peut-être plus facile de se confier lorsqu'on ne voit pas le jugement dans le regard de celui à qui l'on parle. Mais peu importe ! Cette plongée dans mon passé, que j'avais toujours pris soin d'occulter m'a permis de comprendre certaines choses, faire des liens entre les événements, et surtout cette écriture a été une sorte de soutien. J'ai toujours eu ce sentiment d'avoir fais les mauvais choix et d'être coupable d'un nombre de crimes inimaginable. Aujourd'hui, je sais que j'ai fait de mauvais choix, mais qu'ils étaient peut-être inéluctables. Je me cache peut-être derrière cette excuse, mais elle me permet de supporter un peu l'enfer qu'est devenu ma vie. Même lorsque je suis arrivé ici, je n'étais pas autant victime de cette haine générale. Mais rien ne sert de se lamenter, il faut que cette tache soit accomplie par quelqu'un et je suis le mieux placé pour l'assumer. Ma vie est détruite, autant que cela soit utile.

Je disais donc que j'étais accueillis plutôt froidement à Poudlard et que le professeur Slughorn m'avais soutenu. J'en ai été le premier surpris, car il n'a pas l'habitude d'aider par pure philanthropie. Certes, j'avais été un élève brillant, mais j'avais horriblement mal tourné, et il ne se faisait aucune illusion à ce sujet. J'ignore encore pourquoi il a agit ainsi, faisant une confiance totale au Directeur concernant ma nouvelle allégeance. Il a été un professeur incroyable, me permettant d'apprendre à devenir à mon tour professeur.

Il savait toujours quels mots seraient les plus appropriés pour me pousser à m'améliorer. Il est évident que cette première année fut un calvaire. Chaque lieu était empli de souvenirs de Lily. Je ne pouvais pas marcher dans un couloir sans la voir à mes côtés. Lorsque je voyais le lac noir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à notre rupture définitive. Lors de certains cours, des binômes de maisons différentes se formaient et je sentais mon cœur se serrer. L'une des plus précieuse leçon de Horace Slughorn fut qu'il ne fallait jamais rien laisser paraître. J'étais déjà passé maître en la matière, mais il s'agissait là de conserver ma crédibilité.

Progressivement, j'ai appris mon rôle et à la fin de l'année, j'étais en apparence fin prêt pour assurer mon nouvel emploi. Cependant, je redoutais un peu la rentrée suivante, j'allais être sans filet devant mes élèves, et sans possibilité de débriefer le soir avec mon tuteur. Ces longue discussions que nous avions l'habitude d'avoir dans son bureau m'ont beaucoup manqué. Nous n'évoquions aucun sujet personnel, mais j'avais l'impression de pouvoir tout lui dire, et de ne jamais être jugé. Un peu comme je fais maintenant avec cette plume et ce parchemin.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque le directeur me convoqua au beau milieu des vacances d'été. Avec le départ du professeur Slughorn, m'expliqua-t-il, la maison Serpentard perdait aussi son directeur. Ils en avaient donc discuté ensemble et Horace avait fini par le convaincre de me nommer à sa place. Il est évident que je ne me sentais pas de taille à faire face à cette demande mais je sentais que ce n'était pas une simple requête.

Je rentrai donc chez moi la tête pleine de questions. Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un de mes plus grands moment de doutes. Je ne savais que trop bien le rôle qu'un directeur de maison pouvait avoir, et tout le mal qu'il pouvait faire. Je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais et à ce que je voulais faire. J'avais vu les erreurs commises dans le passé, et je ne voulais surtout pas les reproduire. J'ai déjà évoqué ce sujet auparavant, et même si j'ai commis des erreurs, j'espère que les élèves placés sous ma responsabilité n'ont pas eu à subir les même souffrances que moi. J'ai encouragé la solidarité au sein de la maison, tenté de rétablir une certaine équité de traitement entre les maisons, et surtout essayer de proposer une figure de stabilité pour mes élèves. Chacun savait qu'il pouvait venir me voir en cas de problème et qu'ils pourraient toujours trouver un appui avec moi. Le nombre d'élèves de Serpentard à présent dans les rangs des mangemorts me laisse penser que j'ai échoué quelque part. Je n'ai pas su leur proposer les réponses adaptées et ils ont fini par faire les mêmes choix dévastateurs que moi.

Voilà un échec de plus à mettre à mon actif.

Les dix années suivantes se sont déroulées dans une sorte de brouillard. Les rentrées se succédaient, je voyais les élèves qui m'avaient connus adolescent, puis je rencontrais leurs enfants. Je m'affirmais de plus en plus face à eux, jusqu'à me construire cette image de professeur méchant, injuste et tyrannique. Là encore, j'avais réagi par rapport à mes propres professeurs, et j'avais vu que l'exigence et la rigueur étaient bien plus adaptés à l'enseignement des potions, que la gentillesse et le laxisme. Je ne regrette rien à ce niveau là, et les résultats de mes élèves aux examens m'ont, chaque année, donné raison.

D'un point de vue personnel, j'étais totalement dévasté, je n'avais aucun espoir ni aucun projet. Je m'étais enfermé dans mon travail, et rien en dehors n'existait. Je me suis parfois demandé si ce poste n'était pas autant une punition, qu'une aide de la part du professeur Dumbledore. Je devais sans cesse vivre dans cet univers qui avait été le lieu de tant de déceptions. Enfant, j'idéalisais ce château qui représentait la fin de mes souffrances dans ma famille, mais il était devenu le théâtre de ma persécution par les Maraudeurs. C'est ici aussi que mon amitié avec Lily avait pris fin. Ici aussi que ma carrière de futur mangemort avait débuté. Tant de déceptions et de souvenirs douloureux. J'étais obligé de vivre ici, avec l'impossibilité de me guérir de mon passé, et en devant me montrer reconnaissant. Était-ce volontaire de la part du Directeur ? Je l'ignore, et je préfère penser qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Mais c'était un grand stratège, parfaitement capable de mettre au point un plan aussi tortueux. La planification de son assassinat en est une preuve éclatante, mais ne brûlons pas les étapes !

Je n'aime pas enseigner, seule une poignée d'élève a la rigueur nécessaire à l'exercice de cet art. Pour tout les autres, il s'agit d'un gâchis de temps et d'ingrédients. Cependant, cette obligation de faire face chaque jour m'a permis de continuer à vivre. Bien des fois, j'ai songé à mettre fin à ces souffrances, mais je n'en ai jamais eu la force. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je devais expier mes fautes et je devais honorer la confiance que le directeur avait placé en moi. Ce travail a été ma bouée autant que mon boulet.

Je trace un tableau très noir de ces années, mais tout ne fut pas négatif. Par exemple, j'ai réussi à me faire accepter dans l'équipe professoral et même à nouer quelques liens. Le professeur Sinistra, que j'évoquais précédemment a très facilement été vers moi, et une solide relation de confiance s'est construite au fils des ans.

Bien des années plus tard, elle m'a expliqué les raisons de son comportement que j'ai trouvé d'une simplicité et d'une tolérance qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Son frère était lui-même devenu mangemort, recruté par l'un de ses amis. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais il est mort quelques mois après sa déclaration d'allégeance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour lui pour le sortir de cette pente dangereuse, et faisait avec moi ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire avec lui. Bien sûr, j'ignorais tout cela à l'époque et son aide m'a été d'une aide incroyable. Elle aussi fait partie de ces personnes qui ont tant marqué ma vie. Son départ, même si elle m'a affirmé qu'il n'avait pas de rapport avec moi, m'a profondément touché. La déception de ses yeux a été comme un terrible coup de poignard.

Une autre personne que les années m'ont permis de connaître est Minerva McGonagall. Elle aussi a été déçu par mon comportement, et plus encore par ma trahison envers le professeur Dumbledore. Elle avait pris sur elle pour me supporter lors de mon arrivée et à défaut d'être amicale, notre relation était cordiale. Nous nous respections mutuellement et nos affrontements ont fini par se limiter au terrain de Quidditch.

Son comportement envers les Serpentard avait changé, je l'espère en partie grâce à moi, mais mon propre regard sur elle avait aussi changé. Elle n'était plus seulement la directrice de la maison ennemie, toujours prête à défendre ses lions et d'une injustice encore plus flagrante lorsqu'il s'agissait de Potter et cie. Non, elle était aussi une excellente professeur, exigeante et rigoureuse. De plus, je n'étais plus cet élève discret et moyen en métamorphose ce qui aidait aussi. En définitive, j'avais réussi tant bien que mal à me faire une place parmi les professeur de Poudlard. Les années auraient pu s'écouler ainsi, dans ce brouillard rassurant, si quelques jours avant la rentrée de septembre 1991, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel élève j'allais devoir faire face.

* * *

 _Hello ! Hello !_

 _Comme vous vous en doutez, on arrive sur une période bien plus connue de la vie de Severus, qui est aussi la dernière ligne droite._

 _J'espère quand même réussir à vous surprendre un peu..._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits mots doux, ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir !_

 _Merci à Sushi, KeanaB, Debralovelove et Caro1005line, vous êtes trop gentilles !_

 _Merci encore à Caro1005line qui m'a aidé à retranscrire ce chapitre (et qui arrive à déchiffrer mes horribles pattes de mouches^^)_

 _Je vous fais des bisous, et à la semaine prochaine :D_


	17. Chapitre 17

Je savais parfaitement que le fils de Lily devait arriver à Poudlard à la rentrée 1991, mais je pense qu'inconsciemment, j'avais occulter cette information.

Lorsque je le vis pour la première fois, je fus frappé par sa ressemblance avec James. J'en avais entendu parler par Hagrid qui l'avait déjà vu un mois auparavant mais je ne m'étais pas imaginé que ce serait à ce point-là.

J'étais trop loin pour voir que ses yeux venaient de Lily, mais je sentis venir de lui une inexplicable bouffée de haine. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas utilisé de légilimencie à son encontre ce soir là, j'ai seulement fait en sorte d'être réceptif à ce qu'il ressentait. De mon côté, mes boucliers d'occlumencie étaient à leur maximum. Je ne pouvais pas laisser filtrer la moindre émotion en le voyant. Personne n'aurait compris, hormis le Directeur, ce que je ne souhaitais pas. Il s'était visiblement acoquiné avec la fratrie Weasley, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon, s'il avait hérité du caractère de son père en plus de son physique.

À l'époque, j'ignorais tout des conditions de son enfance. Je pense que seuls Ms Figg et le professeur Dumbledore étaient informés de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne l'ai soupçonné qu'au cours de sa première année, et j'en ai eu la confirmation lors de nos désastreux cours particuliers d'occlumencie. Je prenais donc sa totale ignorance de notre monde pour de l'arrogance.

Je ne suis pas fier de mon comportement lors de son premier cours de potion. J'espérais tellement qu'il ait hérité du talent de sa mère, et son manque de curiosité m'a profondément déçu. À part ses yeux, il n'avait rien qui pouvait rappeler sa mère, et chacun de ses gestes me rappelaient son père. Nous n'étions définitivement pas fait pour nous entendre.

Cette année là fut particulièrement pénible.

J'avais l'habitude de ne rien laisser passer aux Gryffondor, mais cette promotion rassemblait Harry Potter et Neville Londubat, avec qui j'ai aussi été injuste. Je me suis vengé, d'une chose dont il n'était pas responsable.

Lorsque je voyais cet enfant timide et sans talent, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le détester. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait choisi lui, plutôt que Potter, Lily ne serait pas morte. Je sais parfaitement que mon jugement est injuste, mais lorsque je le voyais trembler, la colère montait en moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Aujourd'hui, j'ai tendance a réviser mon jugement, car je dois admettre qu'il fait preuve d'un certain courage en s'opposant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette résistance est parfaitement stupide et contre productive, mais elle est normale lorsqu'il s'agit d'un Gryffondor.

Quel début d'année éprouvant pour nous tous, et celle-ci ne promettait pas de s'améliorer.

Alors que je tentais désespérément d'avoir une attitude normale envers Potter, un événement mit mon contrôle à rude épreuve. Je veux bien sur évoquer l'introduction du troll par Quirrel, lors de la soirée d'Halloween. Je me méfiais de lui depuis quelques semaines, lorsqu'il s'est trahi stupidement. Comment a-t-il pu donner l'alerte alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans les cachots. Je suis parfaitement placé pour savoir que personne n'y va jamais sans raison. J'ai donc compris dès ce soir là que Quirrel n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait. Cependant, je n'avais pas pris la mesure de sa trahison. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir de m'attarder sur cette question. Un fantôme vint prévenir le Directeur de la localisation du troll et j'ai vu que Potter avait fait son héros.

Exactement dix ans après la mort de Lily, il avait failli mourir et moi, trahir ma promesse. Je m'en suis atrocement voulu. J'avais relâché ma surveillance quelques instants, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien que j'ignorais à l'époque que c'était lui, avait presque réussi à le tuer. Une fois de plus, le laxisme des professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore lui ont permis de s'en sortir sans dommage. Peut-être qu'une punition plus sévère lui aurait évité de se jeter par la suite dans toutes les situations risquées possibles, en lui mettant un peu de plomb dans la tête.

Je terminai cette soirée en compagnie du professeur Sinistra, qui ignorant la cause de mon bouleversement, réussi tout de même à m'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Je pensais que cette mésaventure pousserait Potter à se calmer. Malheureusement, ce fut le contraire qui devait arriver.

Je fis part de mes soupçons à l'encontre de Quirrel au professeur Dumbledore, qui ne les prit pas vraiment au sérieux. Ces mesures de protection autour de la Pierre Philosophale étaient suffisantes selon lui. Ayant moi-même participé à la mise en place des épreuves, je connaissais certaines des étapes. Seul, je n'aurais pas pu toutes les affronter, mais Quirrel, avec l'aide du Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait en être capable. En plus de cela, il fallait continuer à surveiller Potter qui avait fini par se faire recruter dans l'équipe de Quidditch. En apprenant cela, je cru devenir fou. Le Directeur autorisait cela ? C'était de l'inconscience pure. Ce n'est un secret pour personnage que c'est un sport dangereux, et que les risques qu'il courait étaient énormes. Il fut inflexible, et le nombre de blessures que Potter a reçu au cours des ses six années montre que j'avais raison.

Je sentais la haine que me portait Potter augmenter chaque jour. Ne m'a-t-il pas soupçonné d'avoir ensorcelé son balai lors de ce fameux match de Quidditch. Je n'avais aucune preuve, mais je savais que Quirrel en était responsable.

Il a fallu que j'insiste à un point inimaginable pour que le directeur me laisse arbitrer le match suivant. Sa passivité dans la protection de Potter ne cessait de m'étonner. Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard les raisons de cet entraînement masqué, bien que je ne sois toujours pas d'accord avec la méthode.

Après cela, je suppose que Quirrell a compris que je constituerai un obstacle de taille, et il a donc décidé de se concentrer sur la Pierre. Déjà, lors de l'incident du troll, j'avais réussi à l'intercepter, avant qu'il n'arrive devant le Cerbère, pour l'emmener combattre le troll avec le reste de l'équipe enseignante. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas le surveiller constamment et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Quirrell réussi a éloigner le Directeur et s'introduisit jusqu'à la Pierre. Potter était sur ses talons et réussit avec ses amis à passer toutes les épreuves.

Lorsque j'ai appris que Granger avait réussi à résoudre mon énigme, je dois admettre avoir été un peu agacé. Une gamine de douze ans avait résolu mon problème en un temps record. La plupart des sorciers sont totalement dépourvus de logique, et je dois dire que j'avais passé un certain temps à rédiger les indices. Naturellement, j'avais aussi pris un soin particulier dans la confection des poisons. La moindre erreur de sa part et il n'y aurait pas eu seconde chance.

Au final, heureusement que Granger a réussi pour laisser Potter rattraper Quirrell. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé précisément hormis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait failli revenir et que Potter l'avait affronté en tuant Quirrell.

Mon seul rôle dans cette affaire fut de retourner chercher le Miroir du Rised, après la destruction de la Pierre. Il est évident que j'ai pris un soin tout particulier à ne surtout pas le regarder. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, mais j'avais entendu parler de ses pouvoirs. Je savais ce que je risquais d'y voir, et je n'en avait pas la force. Je suis sûr que j'aurais vu un regard accusateur de la part de Lily pour ne pas avoir su protéger son fils, et je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

J'ignore ce que ce miroir est devenu après que je l'ai confié au professeur Dumbledore. L'a-t-il gardé ? Ou confié au ministère ? Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que ce miroir apporte plus de malheurs que ce qu'on peut en penser.

Peu de temps après cet exploit de Potter, je reçu une visite inattendue. Dumbledore vint me faire une requête que j'acceptai, dans un moment de remords inattendu, il m'apprit qu'Hagrid voulait faire un album des photos des parents de Potter et j'étais l'un des seul à qui il pouvait s'adresser. Black en prison, Pettigrew mort, les Londubat fous,les Dursley le détestant, il ne restait plus que Lupin et moi qui connaissions James et Lily depuis l'enfance. Une partie des photos de cet album viennent donc de mes archives personnelles. Quelle ne fus pas ma douleur lorsque je replongeai dans ces souvenirs. Ma culpabilité montait en bouffées, comme un poison qui tue lentement. Je fis même une visite à Spinner's end car je savais que ma mère avait fait quelques photos de Lily. Je fis en sorte de m'effacer des clichés afin que personne ne puisse faire le lien. Je pense qu'Hagrid n'a jamais su d'où venaient ces souvenirs et Potter n'a jamais soupçonné mon implication dans cette affaire. Si le Directeur était venu quelques jours plus tard, il n'aurait certainement pas reçu le même accueil.

Je veux bien sûr parler du banquet de fin d'année, lorsque le Directeur a volé la victoire à Serpentard par un abus caractérisé de son statut de Directeur. Les Serpentard, malgré le peu de crédit dont ils bénéficient, avaient obtenu la victoire. Leur retirer à ce moment là était d'une cruauté sans bornes. Tous leurs efforts conjugués ont été réduits à néant, bafoués. Je ne sais pas s'il s'est rendu compte du mal qu'il a fait ce jour là. Ce n'est pas lui qui a dû aller dans leur salle commune après cette humiliation, pour leur faire avaler cette couleuvre. Mon discours les poussant à se comporter de manière irréprochable ne valait plus rien à partir de ce jour. Ils ne cessaient d'être victime d'une discrimination latente et ils en avaient une preuve de plus. La position dans laquelle j'étais ce jour là était tout à fait insoutenable. Peu de gens le savent, mais j'ai rédigé ce jour là une lettre de démission, que j'aurais peut-être dû envoyer au conseil d'administration, vu les événements qui ont suivis. C'est grâce au professeur Sinistra, qui m'a dissuadé d'aller au bout de ma démarche, que je suis encore en poste aujourd'hui. Cependant, un cap avait été franchi, et je me promis de défendre encore plus farouchement mes Serpentard.

C'est sur cette injustice flagrante que s'acheva cette première année de Potter à Poudlard. Elle fut éprouvante, mais ce n'était que le début d'une longue série de drames et de haine mêlés.

* * *

Voici donc la première année d'Harry et le début du canon. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Peut-être que vous verrez certains évènements un peu différemment maintenant. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Merci à Caro1005line qui m'a aidé à retranscrire ce chapitre, c'est vraiment adorable de ta part.

Merci aussi à mes fidèles revieweuses : KeanaB, Caro1005line, Debralovelove et Sushi. Vos petits mots me font toujours tellement plaisir.

Si ça vous intéresse, il y a quelques temps, j'ai lancé un défi aux auteurs dont je suis la betâ concernant ce que voit Severus dans le miroir de Riséd. Leurs OS sont visibles sur mon profil, dans le recueil "Miroir, mon beau miroir". Venez les lire, les textes sont vraiment top.

Bisous à tous, et à la semaine prochaine, pour la deuxième année d'Harry !


	18. Chapitre 18

Alors que j'avais espéré qu'après avoir frôlé la mort l'année précédente, Potter ferait en sorte d'éviter les ennuis, il détruisit tous mes espoirs dès le jour de son retour à Poudlard. J'avais rapidement remarqué son absence dans la Grande Salle, et j'étais parti à sa recherche lorsque je vis les branches du saule cogneur bouger étrangement depuis l'une des fenêtres du château. Potter et son acolyte Weasley étaient arrivés en voiture volante, et avaient atterris dans le seul arbre capable de se défendre du parc. J'aurais dû me méfier, cette arrivée en fanfare augurait une année extrêmement mouvementée, pour toute l'école. Je crois que Poudlard n'a jamais été aussi proche de fermer que cette année-là. Je veux bien sûr faire référence à la désormais célèbre affaire de la Chambre des Secrets.

Je n'ai réussi à reconstituer le déroulement des évènements que plusieurs années plus tard, en assemblant des bribes d'informations venant de plusieurs sources éparses : Lucius Malefoy, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le professeur Dumbledore et bien sûr de Potter lui-même qui m'a laissé voir de nombreux évènements de sa vie, au cours de nos séances d'apprentissage de l'occlumencie.

Pour ce que j'en sais, Lucius Malfoy aurait glissé un puissant artéfact de magie noire dans les affaires de la benjamine Weasley, afin que celui-ci prenne possession de son esprit, l'objectif final étant de tuer les enfants de moldus, et Harry Potter lui-même. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait en sachant précisément de quoi il s'agissait, et de ses effets. Je ne cherche pas du tout à le dédouaner, bien sûr, mais je le connais depuis de nombreuses années, et cette méthode ne lui ressemble pas. Elle manque de panache et de subtilité. J'ai appris par la suite que le journal lui avait été confié par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, il y a des années, et qu'il s'en est servi sans imaginer les conséquences de son acte.

Je me souviens avoir eu une conversation avec lui lorsque la psychose était à son apogée. Il souhaitait faire fermer l'école, afin de protéger un maximum d'élèves, les victimes semblant être choisies au hasard. Il n'avait pas encore fait le lien entre le journal et les attaques, et il ne comprenait pas qui pouvait en être à l'origine. Il voulait donc fermer à tout prix l'école, quitte à faire pression sur les administrateurs pour cela. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi peu maitre de ses nerfs, l'idée même que son fils puisse être la prochaine victime le terrorisait.

Le directeur avait beau lui assurer que Draco était en sécurité, ces attaques avaient montré que de graves failles existaient dans le château, failles qui allaient se montrer encore plus importante l'année suivante. Lucius m'avait donc demandé de veiller encore plus qu'avant sur son précieux fils.

Je vais d'ailleurs faire un aparté sur ce point car il me semble important de mettre quelques éléments au clair. Je sais parfaitement qu'on m'a accusé de favoritisme envers les Serpentard, et encore plus envers Draco. J'ai déjà expliqué ce qu'il en était concernant les élèvess de ma maison, qui ont toujours été victimes d'une discrimination latente, et je ne m'étendrai pas davantage sur le sujet. Cependant, concernant Draco, de nombreuses choses ont été dites, et assez peu tenaient de la vérité. Tout d'abord, les rumeurs disant que j'étais son parrain sont totalement fausses. Malgré le fait que nous connaissions depuis de nombreuses années, et que nous ayons été tout deux mangemorts, nous n'avons jamais été proches. Il y a toujours eu entre nous du respect, et une certaine sympathie, mais nous n'étions pas du même monde et je ne l'ai jamais oublié. J'étais devenu quelqu'un par mon travail, lui par sa naissance. Allons, moi l'enfant d'un ouvrier alcoolique du nord du pays, n'ayant pas un sou vaillant en poche pendant des années, devenir le parrain de l'héritier d'une des plus riches familles du royaume Uni ? Un sang-mêlé parrain du fils unique d'une famille de sang-purs prestigieuse ? Absurde !

Une autre idée fausse est que je l'ai favorisé par rapport à ses camarades. J'ai eu cette attitude pour trois raisons : la première étant qu'il était le fils d'un homme puissant à qui je devais beaucoup. La seconde, peut-être la plus importante d'ailleurs, car il le méritait. Draco était un élève brillant, qui devait en plus supporter une pression familiale que peu de gens imaginent. Enfin, il était un Serpentard, que je faisais en sorte de protéger, comme tous les élèves de ma maison. Mais il n'a jamais été question du moindre lien familiale, quel qu'il soit. Cette mise au point étant faite, je peux reprendre le cours de mon récit.

A l'époque, rien ne me permettait de savoir qui était à l'origine des attaques, et un climat de suspicion constante existait dans le château. Non seulement des attaques avaient régulièrement lieu, mais des phénomènes étranges avaient lieu : des inondations sans causes, des disparitions d'ingrédients, le comportement étrange de certains animaux, la transformation de Miss Granger en chat… Cependant, personne n'avait la possibilité de faire les liens entre ces événements.

Naturellement, mes soupçons se sont orientés vers le seul nouvel adulte présent au château, dont l'arrivée au château coïncidait avec le début des attaques. Je parle bien sûr de Gilderoy Lockart. Une enquête relativement approfondie m'a permis de découvrir de nombreuses informations, et de le disculper des accusations dont il pouvait faire l'objet. Non seulement, il n'était pas coupable, mais il était aussi totalement incompétent. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait déjà expliqué pourquoi il ne souhaitait pas me confier le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais voir un tel personnage à cette place m'était insupportable. Un retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était, déjà à l'époque, pas à exclure, et un raté pareil était en charge de préparer les élèves. Quelques discussions épiques à ce sujet avec le professeur Dumbledore ont d'ailleurs eu lieu à cette époque.

Afin de limiter les lacunes que les élèves risquaient d'accumuler, j'ai suggéré au directeur la mise en place d'un club de duel. Malheureusement, l'expérience a tourné court, notamment en raison de la présence de cet olibrius de Lockart. Je reste persuadé que c'était une bonne idée, que le directeur n'a pas souhaité renouveler, mais voilà une autre suggestion que je peux faire à mon successeur. Les élèves ne sont jamais suffisamment entrainés au monde qu'ils devront affronter a l'extérieur, et une activité rassemblant toutes les maisons en dehors de ce contexte de rivalité ne peut être que bénéfique.

Finalement, le seul enseignement que nous avons pu tirer de ce club était le fait que Potter était Fourchelangue, comme Salazar Serpentard. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'école entière entre dans une psychose et s'imagine qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard. J'ai moi-même eu quelques doutes, mais il était tellement Gryffondor, et son père aussi avant lui, que cette héritage était impossible. Une autre explication devait être possible, et c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui l'a trouvée quelques années plus tard. Je pense que c'est la première fois de sa scolarité qu'il a dû faire face à la méfiance de ses camarades, et à la solitude. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte à l'époque, mais j'en était un peu satisfait aussi. Le fils de James vivait ce que moi-même j'avais vécu dans mon adolescence. Jamais James n'avait connu le rejet de la part de ses condisciples, et voir que son propre fils en était victime me donnait en quelques sortes une vengeance. Je sais que ma mesquinerie peut choquer, mais j'ignorais à l'époque un grand pan de son histoire et je ne me rendais pas compte de tout ce que cet enfant avait vécu, en partie par ma faute. J'en ai honte aujourd'hui, mes rancœurs d'adolescents avaient pris le pas sur ma maturité d'adulte, et c'était une faute de ma part. Une de plus à mettre à mon actif.

La conclusion de cette sombre affaire a été d'une rapidité surprenante. Un nouveau message de _L'héritier de Serpentard_ avait fait son apparition, indiquant qu'un élève avait été capturé et le professeur McGonagall avait décidé de fermer l'école, lorsque que Potter s'est encore jeté dans la gueule du loup. Je sais qu'une version officielle de l'histoire a été dévoilée, mais j'ai eu accès à une version plus détaillée que je souhaite rendre publique ici. Certains points doivent cependant rester confidentiels pour la sécurité de certaines personnes. Tout d'abord, un accident est bien à l'origine de l'amnésie de Lockart, mais elle n'est pas due à un simple choc, mais a une tentative de sort d'amnésie ratée sur Potter et Weasley. Ce sinistre individu, en plus d'être un raté notoire, a aussi été un escroc pendant de nombreuses années. Il est l'exemple même de l'homme brillant en dehors, et capable de la plus profonde noirceur en dedans. Je méprise profondément ce genre de personnes.

Ensuite, l'héritier de Serpentard était le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, qui par l'intermédiaire de son journal, a réussi à prendre le contrôle du basilique et a presque réussi à tuer des nés-moldus, ainsi que Potter. Une chance insensée lui a encore permis de s'en sortir sans la moindre égratignure. Je ne sais pas si elle le quittera un jour, mais pour le moment, c'est stupéfiant de le voir agir de manière aussi irréfléchie, et pourtant réussir tout ce qu'il entreprend. L'épée de Gryffondor lui a permis de tuer le basilic, et à rendre le journal inoffensif. Une forme de magie noire très ancienne était à l'origine de toutes les attaques qui ont touché le château.

Peu de temps après cela, le directeur, puis Hagrid sont revenus au château et les élèves ont été ranimés. Le travail de Mrs Pomfresh et Chourave a été remarquable, mais il n'aurait rien été sans mon concours. En effet, c'est moi qui ait fait toutes les recherches et qui ait brassé la potion à base de mandragore. Je ne cours pas après les honneurs, mais avoir été subtilement relégué au rang de simple spectateur n'est pas particulièrement appréciable, même pour moi. Le professeur Dumbledore me montrait encore une fois par cet « oubli » que je devais me faire pardonner, et que ce que je faisais n'était qu'un dû envers la communauté sorcière, qu'un pas sur le chemin de ma rédemption. Il se servait de ma culpabilité pour faire de moi ce qu'il voulait, sans le moindre état d'âme.

Cette année catastrophique s'achevait ainsi, par une sorte de retournement de situation totalement incompréhensible pour qui n'avait pas été informé de la totalité des évènements. J'avais encore un maigre espoir que les années suivantes seraient plus tranquilles, mais je me fourvoyais une fois de plus. Il semblerait que Potter attire les ennuis plus facilement encore que son père. Cependant, jamais je n'aurais imaginé ce qu'il allait advenir pendant le mois de juillet 1993 et qui allait bouleverser ma façon de voir certains évènements qui avaient eu lieu auparavant.

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Tout d'abord, je souhaite m'excuser pour ce retard, ce chapitre m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre, et je n'arrivais pas à écrire un texte qui me satisfasse. J'ai donc préféré retarder la publication, pour vous présenter quelque chose qui me plaise. J'espère que l'attente aura valu le coût. Le chapitre est un peu plus long, en compensation =)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'adore vous lire !_

 _Merci à Craquotte123, Debralovelove, KeanaB, Caro1005line et Sushi pour vos reviews de la dernière fois!_

 _J'espère que je n'aurai pas le même blocage pour le prochain chapitre, et je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine !_


	19. Chapitre 19

Chacun se souvient de l'évasion spectaculaire de Sirius Black et des conséquences désastreuses qu'elle a eue par la suite. Il a été le premier à réussir à s'enfuir de cette prison, et a montré au monde sorcier que c'était possible. Je pense qu'indirectement, il est peut-être à l'origine de l'évasion massive de l'année dernière. Certains considèreront que c'est de la rancune de ma part, mais peu importe, l'avenir nous dira ce qu'il faut en penser.

Je pensais à l'époque, comme tout le monde, qu'il était celui qui avait trahi les Potter, et que la peine qu'il avait reçue était encore bien trop douce. A mon avis, le baiser du Détraqueur était la seule solution pour condamner des individus comme lui. Bien que les événements aient prouvés qu'il était innocent de ce crime, il reste à mes yeux un odieux personnage, imbu de lui-même et d'une lâcheté sans borne. Chacun se fera sa propre opinion à son sujet.

Il faut donc se replacer dans le contexte de l'époque, quand son évasion a plongé la société sorcière britannique dans l'hystérie la plus totale, même les autorités moldue en ayant été averties. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il voulait, où il se cachait, et surtout pourquoi il avait pris le risque de s'évader alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance de voir sa cavale couronnée de succès sans complicité. Nous avons donc tous vécu cette année 1993 sous tension, dans la hantise que Black ne commette un autre meurtre. Il est inutile de dire que lorsqu'il a finalement réussi à s'introduire dans le château, il devenait totalement utopique d'espérer vivre normalement.

Encore une fois, le Directeur ne semblait pas prendre la pleine mesure des risques qui étaient pris. Pour rassurer les parents, le conseil avait autorisé la présence de détraqueurs autour de l'école, mais ils n'ont visiblement pas eu l'effet escompté : chacun semblait pouvoir aller et venir à sa guise dans l'enceinte du château. En toute honnêteté, il faut dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est plus prévoyant, et que les mesures de sécurité actuelles sont bien plus efficaces qu'a cette époque. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, mais c'est un fait.

Pour ne rien arranger, le directeur avait aussi décidé d'engager un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal un peu particulier et dont l'identité est à présent connue de tous, à savoir Remus Lupin. Non content d'être un loup garou, il était aussi l'un des plus anciens amis de Black, ce qui dénote un esprit facétieux, dirons-nous, de la part du professeur Dumbledore. Alors qu'une fois de plus, je lui avais demandé de me confier le poste, il l'offrait à cet homme, qui représentait donc une double menace pour les élèves. Summum de la cruauté de mon supérieur, il m'avait aussi demandé de lui préparer une potion Tue-Loup chaque mois pour l'aider à se contrôler. C'était le monde à l'envers, le poste m'avait été refusé, et je devais aider mon concurrent à conserver sa place, sans faire trop de dégâts.

L'idée de faire une "erreur" m'a plus d'une fois traversée l'esprit, notamment après la première incursion du cabot à Poudlard, mais je me suis toujours retenu de le faire. Un peu par prudence, car le directeur aurait immédiatement su que j'étais l'auteur de ce crime, mais surtout par orgueil. N'étais-je pas le plus jeune Maitre des Potions que l'Angleterre avait connu depuis des années, et n'étais-je pas réputé pour la précision de mes préparations ? Aussi bien pour les poisons que pour les potions de guérison d'ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas, à cause de Lupin, risquer de détruire ma réputation. Il ne doit la vie sauve qu'à ces deux raisons.

Pourtant, parmi les quatre Maraudeurs, Lupin n'était pas celui qui avait fait de ma scolarité un enfer. Cet honneur revient bien plus à Black et Potter. Lui est plutôt resté en retrait, totalement incapable de lever le petit doigt pour limiter leurs excès, seule Lily avait eu le cran de le faire. Par son statut de loup-garou, Lupin a toujours eu une peur panique d'être rejeté, et a donc préféré se mettre du côté des plus forts. Cette attitude, lorsqu'il était adolescent était pardonnable, mais devenu adulte, elle est devenue coupable. Je pense que le jour où j'ai le plus été tenté de commettre une erreur dans sa potion est incontestablement lors de l'incident de l'épouvantard. Pour faire vite, il a poussé l'un de ses élèves à me ridiculiser publiquement, et a fait en sorte que l'anecdote fasse le tour du château. Bien que le nombre d'élèves soit important, il était évident que la rumeur se rependrait comme une trainée de poudre. Lupin a lâchement profité de son statut de professeur pour perpétuer le souvenir des _blagues_ des Maraudeurs. La puérilité de son comportement rend parfaitement honneur au souvenir des adolescents qu'ils étaient : méchants, lâches et par-dessus tout cruels. Le professeur Dumbledore a eu beau tenter de me convaincre que je n'étais pas visé personnellement, j'ai vu là des réminiscences de certaines scènes de mon adolescence. J'en ai déjà parlé ici, donc je ne vais pas perdre de temps à dire ce que j'en pense, mais le professeur Dumbledore a encore commis une grossière erreur de jugement. En forçant notre cohabitation, et surtout en me forçant à l'aider, il n'a fait que raviver d'anciennes douleurs et de profondes rancunes.

Il est même allé jusqu'à me demander d'assurer l'intérim de ses cours lorsqu'il n'était pas en état de les assurer lui-même. Il me faisait gouter à ce que je désirais, puis m'empêchais de continuer. Et il recommençait chaque mois. Toutes proportions gardées, c'est tout à fait le genre de méthodes que ne renierais pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je tiens à évoquer tous ces incidents pour que les évènements ayant eu lieu en fin d'année soient compréhensibles. Chacun connaissait ma haine pour Lupin, et savait que je nourrissais de forts soupçons concernant son rôle lors des infiltrations de Black dans le château. Lorsque j'ai vu Potter et Granger s'introduire dans le passage secret qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante – je n'avais pas vu Weasley qui était entré un peu avant eux – et qu'ils étaient suivis par Lupin qui allait se cacher pour sa transformation, j'ai senti qu'un drame risquait d'advenir. Il n'avait pas pris sa potion, et serait totalement incapable de se contrôler. Il m'a fallu quelques minutes pour parvenir à passer sous le Saule Cogneur, et à les rejoindre. J'ai souvent eu peur dans ma vie d'espion, mais là, j'ai dû aller à l'encontre d'une panique bien plus profonde. Lorsque j'avais fait ce chemin la première fois, je m'étais retrouvé face à un loup garou assoiffé de sang, et je n'avais dû la vie sauve qu'à mon pire ennemi.

Il faut tout de même savourer l'ironie de l'instant. Je bravais mes pires terreurs pour me retrouver face au même loup garou, au même endroit et pour sauver le fils de celui qui avait ruiné ma vie. La vie est parfois malicieuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Je disais donc que je suis arrivé quelques minutes après Lupin, et non content de trouver le _trio d'or_ au grand complet, je revoyais aussi Black. Il avait bien perdu de sa superbe, le Don Juan de Poudlard. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, j'ai bien failli ne pas le reconnaitre. Son ton arrogant m'a cependant bien vite assuré de son identité. Il ne pouvait cependant tromper personne.

J'allais pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups : me débarrasser de Lupin pour récupérer son poste en lui faisant payer un certain nombre d'humiliations, et livrer aux détraqueurs celui qui avait trahi Lily. Enfin, celui que je croyais avoir trahi Lily, car il était de notoriété publique que c'était lui qui était le gardien du secret des Potter, et par conséquent la trahison ne pouvait venir que de lui. Je sais que je n'ai pas de leçons à donner de ce côté-là, mais il avait été le dernier rempart contre la folie meurtrière du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, en revanche, c'était d'être attaqué par l'un de mes élèves, et m'ayant pris par surprise, qu'il me mette hors d'état de combattre.

Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, Lupin était en train de se transformer en loup, et Black était introuvable. J'ai appris par la suite qu'il était animagus et parti à la recherche de Peter Pettigrow, qui était le véritable traitre. Je n'ai compris cela que plusieurs jours plus tard, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore m'a expliqué toute l'histoire. Peter Pettigrow, que j'ai ensuite vu plusieurs fois auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, est à l'origine de la mort de Lily, mais aussi du retour du Mage Noir l'année suivante. Sa mort il y a quelques mois dans des circonstances étranges n'est que justice.

Je n'ai finalement réussi à les retrouver qu'une heure plus tard, Potter fils et Black évanouis au bord du Lac Noir. Il m'a été relativement aisé de les ramener tous deux vers le château. Un à l'infirmerie, comme semble-t-il, chaque fin d'année, et l'autre dans une salle vide, en attendant le Baiser du Détraqueurs. J'ai moi-même mis en place les sortilèges de protection, et il est inutile de dire que je les ai créés très soigneusement. Cependant, malgré toutes mes précautions, il est parvenu à s'enfuir, sans que je ne sache encore maintenant comment. Il a probablement encore profité d'une aide extérieur, mais j'ignore de qui il s'agit. Il m'en coûte de l'admettre, mais il ne s'agit peut-être pas d'une mauvaise chose, Black étant en fait innocent des crimes qui lui auraient valu cette condamnation.

Il est inutile de décrire la déception que j'ai ressentie au moment où le Directeur m'a dit qu'il s'était enfui. Je tenais là une occasion unique de vengeance, et de la possibilité de laver certains des affronts qui m'avaient été fait. De surcroit, je pourrais enfin apparaitre aux yeux de la communauté sorcière comme étant celui qui avait arrêté Black. Je voyais déjà les honneurs et la reconnaissance que j'allais pouvoir tirer de ce coup d'éclat,mais je ne visiblement fait que pour l'opprobre et le mépris de tous.

Je ne pouvais cependant pas totalement perdre la face, et la propagation de rumeurs, comme je le disais précédemment, allait bon train dans le château. Une information lâchée judicieusement, comme la légère infirmité du professeur Lupin, allait pouvoir faire le tour de l'école en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Lupin a donc seul, fait les frais de ma vengeance. Sa démission m'ouvrait de nouveau l'accès au poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Mais une fois de plus, j'allais au-devant d'une cruelle déception.

* * *

 _Et voici la fin de ce chapitre, qui couvre la troisième année d'Harry. Nous aurons l'occasion de revoir ce cher Sirius encore un peu. Severus n'a pas encore eu le loisir de dire tout ce qu'il pensait de lui._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot !_

 _Merci à Craquotte123, Debralovelove, Sushi et KeanaB pour vos petits mots qui me font teeeeellement plaisir !_

 _A la semaine prochaine, pour d'autres évènements encore plus importants :)_


	20. Chapitre 20

L'année scolaire 1994-1995 fut catastrophique de bout en bout.

J'ai la très désagréable impression de commencer chacun de mes textes par cette observation, mais force est de constater que depuis que Potter est arrivé à Poudlard, chaque année apporte son lot d'évènements étranges et de drames. Cette année-là fut largement à la hauteur des précédentes. Je sais parfaitement que malgré son insupportable volonté de jouer au héros, Potter n'est absolument pas responsable des évènements survenus au cours de ces années. Il semble simplement avoir la capacité étonnante de toujours se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Pour preuve, sa présence près du lanceur de la Marque des Ténèbres lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, et le fait que celle-ci ait été invoquée avec sa propre baguette.

Cet incident, qui a fait grand bruit à l'époque, n'était pourtant que le premier de longue série de signes indiquant un retour imminent du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, à ce moment-là, personne ne le savait, pas même ceux qui se sont amusés à mettre cette foule en panique. Je n'étais pas présent ce jour-là, mais je sais qui étaient les mangemorts responsables de cette histoire. Il est inutile de les dénoncer, car leur allégeance est connue de tous, et il ne s'agit pas là de leur action la plus répréhensible. Cette affaire n'était à l'origine qu'une réunion « d'anciens » qui a dégénéré. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait réellement le retour du maitre, mais ils souhaitaient rappeler le pouvoir qui était le leur à l'époque de sa grandeur. Aujourd'hui, ceux qui ne sont pas morts rampent devant lui, en suppliant pour grappiller quelques miettes de pouvoir. Je crois que ce sont eux qui me dégoutent le plus.

Ces girouettes qui souhaitent se mettre au service du plus fort, mais qui n'ont pas la moindre once de fidélité sont méprisables. Un petit nombre de mangemort se bat pour des convictions, et même si celles-ci sont déviantes, il faut leur reconnaitre cette qualité. Bellatrix, par exemple, bien qu'elle soit totalement folle, a le mérite de se battre pour ce qu'elle pense être juste, et ose assumer véritablement ses idées. Elle pourrait aller au bout de la folie pour elles. Je n'ai aucune affinité pour cette femme, soyons bien clairs, et mon statut plus que précaire, c'est en partie à elle que je le dois, mais elle se bat pour ce en quoi elle croit. Elle a accepté de faire plus de dix ans de prison à Azkaban sans renier un pouce de ses idées. Et Merlin sait à quel point survivre dans cet enfer demande de la volonté. Je ne vais probablement pas me faire d'amis en écrivant ces lignes, mais je trouvais juste de rappeler ce fait. Pour revenir à ce que je disais, la plupart des mangemorts ayant participé à cette mascarade lors de la coupe du monde ne croyaient pas un instant au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Malgré ce premier avertissement sans frais, le tournoi des Trois Sorciers a tout de même eu lieu. Le ministère, ainsi que les équipes enseignantes en ont longuement débattu, bien sûr, et toutes les mesures de sécurités ont été mises en place. Malgré l'échec de ce protocole, il était le meilleur que nous pouvions mettre en place avec les moyens que nous avions. L'annulation du tournoi aurait été une solution plus sûre et plus efficace, mais comme le disait le professeur Dumbledore quelques semaines avant sa mort, cela n'aurait fait que repousser le problème. Des adeptes du mage noir aurait malgré tout réussi à aboutir à sa résurrection. Dans notre malheur, nous avons eu de la chance car Potter a réussi à s'en sortir, ce qui est finalement le principal. Dans d'autres circonstances, il n'en aurait peut-être pas été capable, son entrainement pour la troisième tâche lui a permis d'être aussi préparé que possible pour cet affrontement mortel. Mais je vais trop vite, et je m'égare.

Nous avions donc fait en sorte de limiter les risques au maximum : des restrictions drastiques concernant la sélection des participants, l'embauche d'un auror plus que confirmé au sein même du château ou encore une limitation importante des visiteurs. En effet, les éditions précédentes du tournoi voyaient un nombre bien plus élevé de spectateurs lors des taches, et un va et vient constant de personnes extérieures tout au long de l'année. Cette fois-ci, nous avions presque réussi à le faire se tenir à huis-clos. Peine perdue, dès la sélection de Potter pour ce tournoi, nous savions qu'un espion se cachait parmi nous. Cependant nous ignorions son identité.

Je sais qu'une incompréhension générale a résulté de la décision du professeur Dumbledore de faire participer Potter, malgré l'irrégularité évidente de sa sélection. Après en avoir longuement parlé avec lui, j'ai appris qu'un serment magique existait à partir du moment où un nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu, et qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. C'est principalement pour cette raison que les protestations des écoles concurrentes ont été aussi molles, et que le ministère n'a rien dit concernant cette décision. La seconde raison, moins avouable, était aussi plus stratégique. Il était évident qu'un espion se cachait au sein de Poudlard, et il était impératif de découvrir son identité et son objectif. En empêchant Potter de concourir, nous nous exposions à la mise en place d'une stratégie encore plus dangereuse. Nous savions à quoi Potter était exposé, nous connaissions le terrain, et il fallait profiter de cet avantage. Je dis Nous, car le professeur Dumbledore m'a une fois de plus chargé de veiller sur son petit protégé.

J'admets avoir failli à ma tâche, j'ai été aveuglé par mes soupçons concernant Karkaroff, et je n'ai pas su voir les signes de la vérité. Les disparitions d'ingrédients dans mes réserves personnelles auraient dû m'alerter, et me faire penser au Polynectar. Le témoignage de Potter concernant la présence de Barty Croupton dans la Forêt Interdite aussi. Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment osé confronter Maugrey Fol-Œil. J'avais un lourd passif avec lui, et je ne voulais pas trop avoir à faire avec lui, l'imitation était suffisamment convaincante pour que je me tienne sur mes gardes. Tous ces éléments et bien d'autres ont fait que je n'ai pas soupçonné une seconde que cet ancien auror si respecté du monde sorcier puisse être un mangemort que je pensais mort et enterré à Azkaban.

Maugrey était tellement au-dessus de tous soupçons que j'ai même suggéré moi-même qu'il aille déposer la coupe au centre du labyrinthe. Je ne doute pas qu'il aurait réussi à accomplir sa sombre besogne sans mon aide involontaire, mais je lui ait sans doute grandement facilité la tâche. La suite est connue de tous, il a ensorcelé le trophée en Portoloin et a fait en sorte que Potter arrive le premier. Il n'a cependant pas réussi à se débarrasser de Diggory, qui a été enlevé en même temps que sa cible prioritaire.

Les évènements qui se sont déroulé là-bas sont encore confus car malgré le témoignage de Potter, il était tellement choqué en revenant qu'il a été incapable de se souvenir de façon cohérente des évènements. Même en usant de légilimencie, il m'a été impossible de retracer précisément les évènements de la soirée.

Ce dont je peux parler, en revanche, est ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard. Un procédé magique permettait aux spectateurs de suivre la progression des candidats et lorsque Potter et Diggory ont disparus, une confusion importante s'est mise à régner. Nous n'avions pas la moindre idée de la façon dont ils avaient disparus, surtout aussi brusquement, mais nous savions que ce n'était pas prévu dans le déroulement de la tâche.

Les quelques heures d'attente ont été terribles, et ont rapidement été empirées par le retour soudain de cette hideuse marque sur mon avant-bras. La douleur de l'appel était indescriptible. Avant tout le monde, j'avais compris ce qu'elle signifiait et j'en avais fait part au directeur. Quel ne fut pas mon soulagement lorsque j'ai vu Potter revenir, même s'il était accompagné du cadavre de son camarade.

Après l'angoisse de l'attente impuissante, la rapidité des évènements qui ont suivis était encore plus frappante. Crompton s'est stupidement dévoilé en voulant assassiner Potter devant les yeux de Dumbledore, alors qu'il aurait pu tenir son rôle encore pendant quelques semaines. C'est à ce genre d'actes irréfléchis de personnes impatientes qu'une guerre peut se jouer. En attendant quelques jours, il aurait eu la possibilité de le tuer, et de changer radicalement le cours de la guerre. Merlin merci, il ne l'a pas fait.

Sa capture, puis ses aveux n'ont fait que confirmer les soupçons concernant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je devais donc endosser à nouveau mon rôle d'espion.

Naturellement, mon retard, bien que justifié, n'a pas plu au Maître, et il est inutile de décrire ici ce que j'ai enduré lorsque je me suis finalement présenté à lui. Il m'a fallu des mois d'un travail acharné pour me faire pardonner cette réponse tardive et rentrer à nouveau dans ses bonnes grâces, seule solution pour que mon rôle ait une quelconque utilité. Il a continué à se méfier de moi, jusqu'à ce que je commette l'acte ultime, l'année dernière, au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie.

Lorsque je suis revenu au château, quelques heures plus tard et dans un piteux état, j'ai vu un éclair de pitié dans les yeux de Poppy Pomfresh que je n'oublierai jamais. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle avait compris que le professeur Dumbledore m'avait à nouveau jeté dans les griffes du Diable.

Cette date du 24 juin 1995 est à marquer d'une pierre noire, pour toute la communauté sorcière. Bien que peu de personne ont pris conscience des enjeux qui existaient à ce moment-là, notre vie à tous venait de basculer dans le chaos le plus terrible.

* * *

 _Hello ! Hello !_

 _Nous voilà arrivé dansle vif du sujet. Severus est à nouveau espion et Voldemort est revenu._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre ô combien important est à la hauteur._

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions._

 _Merci à Debralovelove, Caro1005line, Sushi et KeanaB pour vos reviews qui me font tellement plaisir chaque semaine._

 _Bisous à tous, et à la semaine prochaine !_


	21. Chapitre 21

Lors de la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je pensais mourir très rapidement. Je m'étais fait trop d'ennemis dans les deux camps pour pouvoir espérer survivre durablement. Mais curieusement, les jours s'enchainaient, et j'étais toujours là. Je m'étonne encore chaque jour d'être encore vivant.

Je pensais que cette position entre les deux camps serait intenable, et qu'on m'obligerait un jour à faire un choix. Cependant, je crois avoir réussi à conserver des protecteurs suffisamment puissants pour empêcher d'anciens règlements de comptes d'avoir lieu. Je sais que ma mort ne serait pas une grande perte pour le monde sorcier, encore plus aujourd'hui que je suis à plein temps du côté des mangemorts, mais puisque je suis encore là, je m'efforce d'accomplir ma mission du mieux que je peux.

Comme je le disais il y a maintenant quelques mois, au début de mes écrits, je sais que je ne survivrai pas à cette guerre. Je me rends compte en y réfléchissant que quel qu'en soit l'issue, je ne voudrai pas vivre dans ce nouveau monde. J'ai actuellement un aperçu assez précis d'une société dirigée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il est évident qu'elle n'est pas viable. Toute cette violence, cette répression constante épuisent, et conduiront inévitablement à des révoltes de plus en plus violentes. D'un autre côté, si c'est le camp de la lumière qui l'emporte, je serai considéré comme un traitre, un mangemort. J'ai déjà vécu cela, et il est hors de question que je recommence. Cette haine et cette méfiance dont j'ai été la cible pendant ces quatorze années ont été bien trop lourdes à assumer, même si je faisais en sorte de ne pas le montrer.

Et puis, quel intérêt pour moi de survivre, quelle serait ma place ? Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu la première fois, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il revienne, sous une forme ou une autre. Je devais donc protéger sa cible prioritaire, Potter, et ainsi peut être m'absoudre de certaines fautes que j'avais faites. Il y a trop de noirceur dans mon âme pour que j'espère un jour pour me faire pardonner, ne serait-ce qu'en partie. Non, je ne serais qu'un poids, le rappel constant que, malgré les beaux discours du professeur Dumbledore, il a fallu que certains se salissent les mains pour pouvoir abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous n'en sommes malheureusement pas encore là, et je dois continuer à assurer ma tâche, malgré la répugnance qu'elle m'inspire.

Ma position plus que trouble pendant les années d'absence du maitre, conjuguées à mon retard lors de son retour, ont fait de moi un traitre potentiel et la méfiance à mon égard était très forte dans les rangs des mangemorts. Il a donc fallu que je m'emploie à regagner leur confiance jour après jour et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai été obligé de montrer un zèle important pour remonter dans l'estime du mage noir. Il a donc fallu que, toujours après concertation avec le professeur Dumbledore, je divulgue de nombreuses informations confidentielles. Là encore, je suis responsable de la mort de certains des membres de l'Ordre, bien que j'y ai été contraint. Mais ce n'était jamais suffisant, et j'ai accompli à cette époque plus de missions de terrain que durant toute la première guerre. Je devais prouver ma fidélité, et aller au bout de l'horreur.

Comme je m'y attendais, ce retour à mon rôle d'espion a donc été particulièrement épuisant. Je devais assumer de front mon travail de professeur, mon rôle de mangemort et je devais occuper ma place au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne sais pas si le professeur Dumbledore a réalisé la charge de travail qu'il me demandait, mais je me demande comment j'ai réussi à tenir le rythme pendant presque deux ans.

Lorsqu'il m'a demandé, ou plutôt devrais-je dire imposé, d'assurer des cours supplémentaires a Potter pour lui enseigner les bases de l'Occlumencie, il m'a chargé, sans le vouloir je pense, d'un horrible fardeau. La pratique de l'Occlumencie est enseignée dans de nombreuses familles de sang-pur depuis leur plus jeune âge. Il s'agit là plutôt d'une tradition, mais qui s'est avérée bien utile pour de nombreuses personnes durant la première guerre, ainsi est-elle perpétuée encore de nos jours. Potter, si ses parents avaient vécu, l'aurait certainement apprise avec James. En tant que parrain, Sirius aurait aussi pu lui enseigner mais il était trop risqué de les laisser trop longtemps ensemble et sans surveillance. De surcroit, je ne pense pas que Sirius aurait fait un bon professeur malgré son appartenance à la famille Black, réputée pour ses excellents Occlumens. La tâche m'est donc revenue.

Ne faisant pas partie d'une famille de sorciers, j'avais entendu parler de cette pratique dans des livres, et j'avais tenté de m'exercer seul, sans grand succès. J'ai alors reçu une aide inattendue. J'ai déjà évoqué Regulus Black auparavant, mais sans expliquer pourquoi nous étions devenu amis. Son frère venait de s'enfuir de chez lui, et il ne souhaitait pas retourner chez ses parents pour les vacances de Noël. Alors que je me croyais seul dans la salle commune de Serpentard, il vit que je m'entrainais à fermer mon esprit et il décida donc, par une fantaisie de sa part que je ne m'explique pas, de m'aider à acquérir les bases de l'occlumencie. Il fut un bon professeur, car à la fin des vacances je pouvais me protéger presque correctement. Ce n'était pas encore suffisant, mais j'avais la technique et il ne me manquait plus que l'expérience. Il m'a fait là un cadeau inestimable, qui m'a sauvé la vie a de très nombreuses reprises au cours de ma carrière de Mangemort puis d'espion. Cette branche de la magie nécessite une volonté de réussir et une persévérance qui manquent à Potter. C'est dommage, car en m'aidant, Regulus avait partagé avec moi une partie de l'héritage des Black, et si j'avais réussi à aider Potter à mon tour, la boucle aurait été bouclée, d'une certaine manière. Cependant, Potter s'est braqué au moment même où nous avons débuté les leçons, et malgré l'insistance du directeur pour que nous continuons, je savais que cette entreprise était vouée à l'échec.

La première année après le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres en particulier, a été compliquée en raison de la présence de Dolores Ombrage. Même en tant que professeur, il nous fallait toujours faire attention à nos paroles, et à qui pouvait les entendre. Mes nombreuses sorties nocturnes liées à mes activités hors de Poudlard ne lui ont naturellement pas échappées, et il aura fallu l'intervention extrêmement ferme du directeur pour que je puisse conserver mon poste. Trelawney en a d'ailleurs fait les frais, car en voulant imposer son pouvoir, Ombrage devait licencier un professeur. Son premier choix se porta sur moi, avant de changer et de conduire au renvoi de celle qui avait fait cette funeste prophétie quinze ans plus tôt.

Au cours de ma vie, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes violentes, méchantes ou folles, mais il y avait toujours une raison, bonne ou mauvaise qui avait fini par conduire à cette situation. Ombrage faisait partie d'une autre catégorie, celle des personnes prenant du plaisir à être cruel. Il y a finalement peu de personne aussi foncièrement mauvaise. Elle est maintenant repartie au Ministère, mais je sais qu'à chaque instant, elle peut revenir pour se venger de ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Je sais que peu de personnes savent ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ce jour-là, moi y compris, et je crois que même les personnes présentes n'ont pas toutes su ce qu'il se passait. Alors qu'il était en retenue avec Ombrage, Potter m'a fait savoir que quelqu'un était retenu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres quelque part. Pour qu'il ait pris un tel risque, je savais que c'était quelqu'un de l'Ordre, à qui il tenait. J'ai d'abord pensé au professeur Dumbledore qui était caché depuis son renvoi de Poudlard, avant de me souvenir que Sirius avait été évoqué lors de la précédente réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis donc allé au QG pour vérifier que tout le monde était en sécurité. Une fois cela fait, il a fallu trouver où était parti Potter et ses amis pour cette mission-suicide. Je ne savais pas, sur le moment, de quel endroit il s'agissait. Les membres de l'Ordre présents ce jour-là ont donc été obligé de chercher à plusieurs endroits, avant que quelqu'un, Tonks je crois, ne pense au Ministère. Lorsqu'elle a parlé de cela, je me suis souvenu que durant nos séances d'occlumencie, j'avais vu dans les souvenirs de Potter la salle des Prophéties. Ils s'y sont donc précipités, mais visiblement trop tard car les Mangemorts avaient déjà eu le temps d'arriver, et de faire de nombreux dégâts. Au cours de cet affrontement, Bellatrix a réussi à tuer Black, ce qui ne m'aurait pas dérangé outre-mesure, si elle ne s'en était pas vantée à chaque réunion de Mangemorts pendant toute l'année qui a suivi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a choisi d'intervenir lui-même et s'est retrouvé face au professeur Dumbledore, qui a réussi à le tenir en échec.

On peut dire que cette opération a été un échec quasi-total : la prophétie a été détruite, Lucius s'est fait capturer, Potter et Dumbledore s'en sont sortis relativement indemnes, et surtout le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres a été confirmé. L'ambigüité qui avait été préservée pendant presqu'un an a volé en éclats, et je crois que certains plans ont été bouleversés après ce changement de situation. Les actions dans l'ombre conviennent bien au Maitre qui a toujours préféré rester en retrait des actions spectaculaires des a cependant réussi à très rapidement s'adapter à cette nouvelle donne, et c'est là, je crois, l'une de ses plus grandes forces.

Je ne pensais pas, lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire ce texte, pouvoir parvenir jusqu'à ce point de mon histoire. Il est parfois arrivé que je fasse quelques digressions, ou au contraire que je passe vite sur certains points, mais le sentiment d'urgence que je ressens pour achever ce texte est de plus en plus fort. J'ignore de quoi demain sera fait, mais je pense avoir écrit une grande partie de ce que j'avais à dire. Il me reste peu de temps avant de mourir, et je voudrais encore le mettre à profit pour que celui qui lira ces parchemins comprenne un peu mon rôle dans cette guerre.

* * *

 _Hello ! hello !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il répond à certaines questions que vous vous posiez (ou pas d'ailleurs)._

 _Je Voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour les petits mots que vous me laissez chaque semaine : Debralovelove, KeanaB et Sushi. Ca me fait tellement plaisir et ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer._

 _Ceux qui lisent sans laisser de commentaire, je suis contente que vous lisiez, mais je me demande si vous avez aimé ou pas. Ca prend juste 5 minutes et ça me permet d'avoir un retour de votre part et donc de m'améliorer. Un site comme FF permet de créer une interaction avec l'auteur qui n'existe pas dans le monde de l'édition "classique". C'est un outil génial, profitez-en !_

 _Bref, je vous aime et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine, pour la sixième année d'Harry !_


	22. Chapitre 22

Le récit d'une guerre est toujours écrit par les vainqueurs, qui donnent leur version des faits. Tous leurs actes sont justifiés par la nécessité de la victoire, et les pires crimes sont pardonnés. Tous les risques, les échecs et les défaites ne sont pas racontés. Ce qu'on ne dit pas, c'est que chacun navigue à vue, et que les décisions sont prises au jour le jour. Les grandes stratégies n'existent qu'à posteriori, une fois que la victoire est assurée, et que le vainqueur est désigné. Personne ne dit cela, et pourtant, c'est bien le plus important.

Chaque pion sur cet échiquier mortel qu'est la guerre n'a pas la moindre vision globale de ce qu'il se passe ailleurs. Comment serait-il alors possible de comprendre ce qu'il se passe ? Bien sûr, certaines personnes sont mieux informées que d'autres, et peuvent tenter de faire croire qu'ils savent où ils vont, et on dit que ce sont des leaders, mais au fond, ils n'en savent pas beaucoup plus que les autres. C'est ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, notre pays est en guerre, et personne ne sait de quoi demain sera fait.

Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore a forcé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à sortir de l'ombre dans laquelle il se cachait, il n'avait pas la moindre idée des conséquences de ces évènements, et comme chacun, il a dû s'adapter à cette nouvelle donne. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé de donner des informations aux mangemorts, pour affermir ma position auprès du maitre, il ne savait pas non plus s'il avait fait le bon choix. C'était un coup de poker de plus, mais qui était nécessaire, et dont les effets ne seront quantifiables qu'à la fin de la guerre.

Je devais donc trouver à tout prix des alliés parmi les mangemorts. Mon choix s'est tourné tout naturellement vers ceux que je connaissais le mieux : les Malfoy. Nous n'avions jamais été proches, et malgré leur influence faiblissante, les avoir comme alliés était un avantage considérable. Néanmoins, lorsque j'ai poussé Narcissa à me faire confiance, je n'imaginais pas qu'elle me demanderait une telle chose. Il faut se remettre dans le contexte : Lucius était à Azkaban, de moins en moins de mangemort considéraient les Malfoy et je venais à son aide. Elle devait être bien isolée pour me demander ainsi de protéger son fils, me proposant de trahir sciemment un ordre du Maitre. Bien sûr, j'en avais parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore, et je savais que je pouvais prendre un tel engagement sans prendre trop de risques car même sans mon _intervention_ de la fin de l'année, le Directeur était condamné, et devait mourir à court terme, j'ai seulement abrégé ses souffrances. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

Narcissa m'a donc demandé de prêter un serment inviolable pour que je sois celui qui accomplirait la mission de Draco.

Alors que jusqu'à présent, j'ai réussi à prendre suffisamment de recul par rapport aux évènements, je me rends compte qu'il s'est passé tant de choses l'année dernière que je ne parviens pas à faire le tri entre l'important et le superflu. Mon récit risque donc d'être plus confus que pour les années précédentes. Nous vivons dans une époque si indécise, que je ne peux pas comprendre tout ce qu'il se passe.

Le principal changement dans ma vie qui me vient à l'esprit concerne bien sûr le retour d'Horace Slughorn à son poste de Maître des Potions, et ma propre nomination comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le directeur trouvait là un double avantage : il protégeait Horace en le gardant auprès de lui, car il était évident que le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait à le recruter et le second avantage était qu'en m'attribuant ce poste que je lui avais si souvent demandé, il me faisait une sorte de faveur en compensation de ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Afin d'éclaircir mon récit, je vais expliquer maintenant ce dont il s'agit, sans respecter l'ordre des évènements.

Avant le début de l'année, Albus Dumbledore est venu me voir, très sérieusement blessé au niveau de la main. Mes connaissances dans le domaine de la magie noire aidant, j'ai pu contenir la blessure à son bras, mais seulement provisoirement. Nous avons gardé le secret, mais nous savions tous les deux qu'il devait mourir à brève échéance. Quelques jours plus tard, son esprit fou mais brillant avait trouvé un moyen de tirer un avantage de cette perte imminente. Il me demandait de l'assassiner moi-même pour lui éviter une agonie lente et douloureuse et surtout pour consolider ma place auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Apres avoir longtemps refusé, j'ai fini par me rendre à ses arguments, et le tuer en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai tué des gens, mais là, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis réellement dégouté de moi-même. Je venais d'assassiner mon mentor, celui qui m'avait sauvé la vie après la première guerre, qui m'avait donné une place dans la société, qui m'avait fait confiance… nous avons souvent été en désaccord, mais voir ses yeux devenir vides et le voir basculer dans le vide a été terrible. Je ne pouvais pas laisser s'exprimer mon chagrin, je devais faire semblant, et Merlin que ça a été dur ! Je ne m'exprimerai pas plus longuement sur le sujet, Je crois qu'il n'est pas utile de décrire ce que je ressentais, car les mots ne sont pas suffisants pour cela.

Cette demande explique donc la volonté du directeur de m'offrir une sorte de dédommagement, par rapport aux problèmes que cet assassinat allait m'apporter.

En parallèle de ce changement d'affectation, j'ai donc fait un serment à Narcissa qui me demandait de m'occuper moi-même de la mission de Draco. Cette mission consistant à tuer Dumbledore, je ne prenais pas trop de risques, en dehors de celui, extrêmement douloureux, mais pas mortel, de déplaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, Draco ignorant cette disposition, il n'a rien fait pour me faciliter la tâche. Le garçon respectueux de ses ainés, et parfois même amical avec moi avait laissé place à un jeune homme torturé et totalement isolé. Il a été tellement dur de le voir sombrer ainsi, sous mes yeux, et voir toutes mes propositions d'aide invariablement rejetées m'a fait plus mal encore. Parfois, il me faisait penser à moi à son âge, tiraillé entre un désir de grandeur, et une conscience qui refusait d'abdiquer. J'avais fait les mauvais choix, et Draco suivait exactement le même chemin que moi. Je sais parfaitement que je ne pouvais pas l'aider, mais il est l'un de mes regrets. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui montrer l'autre voie que je m'étais promis de proposer à mes élèves, lors de ma nomination au poste de directeur de Serpentard. Il est finalement assez représentatif de nombreux adolescents dont j'ai eu la charge au cours des années, et qui sont allés grossir les rangs des mangemorts.

En haut de cette maudite tour, j'ai cru un instant que Draco serait capable de mener sa mission à bien, mais en le voyant trembler j'ai compris que le destin m'offrait une chance de le prendre de vitesse. J'ai donc dû agir sans réfléchir, et faire ce que je devais faire, sans hésiter. Puis j'ai pris la fuite. _J'ai pris la fuite_. En entendant Potter derrière moi, je n'ai pas compris comment il pouvait se trouver à cet endroit. Ma seule hypothèse était qu'il était avec Dumbledore, et que je ne l'avais pas vu. Le connaissant, il est très surprenant qu'il n'ait pas réagi, mais qu'importe.

Sa présence avait peut-être un rapport avec les sortes de cours particuliers que lui prodiguait Dumbledore, mais j'ignore de quoi il était question. J'avais déjà posé une fois la question au directeur, qui l'a adroitement esquivée, comme à son habitude. Il faisait toujours en sorte que les pions n'aient pas toutes les informations, surtout si l'allégeance du pion en question était régulièrement en cause. Mais je ne lui en veux pas pour ça.

Nous avions eu plusieurs conversations au sujet du rôle de Potter dans cette guerre, et les idées qu'il avait me font encore froid dans le dos. J'en suis venu à me demander si les sacrifices qu'il était prêt à consentir

* * *

 _Hello ! Hello !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres, vous a plu. Si c'est le cas (ou pas d'ailleurs), je vous invite à laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir!_

 _Merci donc à Craquotte123, Amiral Black (bienvenue parmi nous), Debralovelove, Sushi et KeanaB pour vos reviews qui sont tellement gentilles, merci beaucoup._

 _Le prochain chapitre, qui sera l'épilogue sera publié dans quinze jours. Vendredi prochain sera publié un OS qui n'a rien à voir avec SSEP, mais je veux marquer le coup (on sera le 1er septembre 2017, le jour de l'épilogue de HP et les reliques de la mort, pour ceux qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle^^)_

 _Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine, ou dans quinze jours (et on oublie pas le petit mot 3)_


	23. Epilogue

Poudlard, 2 mai 2000

J'ai longuement hésité avant de prendre la plume, ne parvenant pas à décider de ce qu'il était opportun de faire.

Je suis Minerva McGonagall, j'ai succédé à Severus Snape en tant que Directrice de Poudlard, et la guerre est finie depuis maintenant trois ans. La lecture de ces mémoires m'a bouleversée et je suis persuadée, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, que ce texte est d'une importance capitale dans la compréhension de la guerre. J'ai donc décidé de le rendre public, de le faire éditer, et de faire en sorte qu'il soit considéré à sa juste valeur comme un témoignage de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces temps troublés.

Je crois cependant qu'il faut que je complète le récit, si brusquement interrompu. La dernière page de ce texte a été rédigée dans la soirée du 2 mai 1997, soit le jour de la désormais célèbre Bataille de Poudlard. Il a probablement été interrompu par l'arrivée d'Harry Potter au château, ce qui l'a empêché d'achever ses mémoires. L'arrivée massive de mangemorts et de résistants de l'Ordre a déclenché une bataille, qui, si elle n'était pas prévue, a tout de même mis un terme à la guerre grâce à la destruction des Horcruxes du Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa destruction par Monsieur Potter. Cette partie de l'histoire étant largement documentée, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de l'évoquer plus longuement.

Cependant, il m'a été beaucoup plus difficile de retracer précisément les évènements concernant Severus Snape. J'ai honte lorsque je me souviens de la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Dans cette salle de classe déserte, il a sauté par la fenêtre pour s'enfuir du château et rejoindre son maitre. Le dernier mot que je lui ai adressé était _Lâche._ Je ne le savais pas à l'époque, mais après la lecture de ce texte, je me rends compte de l'horreur de ce que j'ai dit. Il était probablement le plus courageux de nous, et parce qu'il ne le criait pas sur les toits, nous ne nous en rendions pas compte. Habituellement, j'évite de repenser à ce jour, à ce mot.

Le seul témoignage sur ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite vient de Lucius Malfoy qui a été dépêché pour le convoquer devant son maitre. J'ignore ce qu'il a fait entre temps, mais il a finalement rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui dans la Cabane Hurlante. Et c'est là qu'il a vécu ses derniers instants, assassiné par son maitre, sans que son rôle ni sa véritable allégeance ne soient découvertes, mais il est mort pour une sombre histoire de possession de baguettes. Contrairement à ses habitudes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas tué directement, mais par l'intermédiaire de son immonde serpent. Là encore, j'ignore pourquoi il a fait cela, car les souffrances causées par les blessures de Nagini sont inimaginables. Alors qu'il pensait que Severus était l'un de ses plus fidèles lieutenant, il ne lui a même pas accordé la grâce d'une mort propre et sans douleur. Mais c'est cette erreur qui, par un hasard extraordinaire, a conduit à sa perte.

En effet, en laissant à Severus quelques minutes d'agonie, celui-ci a eu le temps de transmettre certaines informations capitales à Harry Potter, qui ont permis de détruire Lord Voldemort, mais aussi de comprendre quel était son véritable rôle. Il est bien évident que sur le moment, personne n'a vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait, et de toutes les implications que les souvenirs données au seuil de la mort avaient. Mais je pense que nous avons suffisamment de recul aujourd'hui pour dire que Severus a eu un rôle majeur dans la victoire du camp de la Lumière.

A la fin de la Bataille, et sur les indications du trio d'or, Filius Flitwick et moi sommes allé chercher sa dépouille dans la Cabane Hurlante. Potter a été le seul à voir ces souvenirs, mais il tenait à ce que son corps repose dans la Grande Salle, aux côtés de tous les autres combattants de la Lumière tombés au combat. Lorsqu'il nous en a expliqué les raisons, quelques heures plus tard en nous donnant un aperçu de ce qu'il avait vu pendant la bataille, nous avons commencé à comprendre que nous étions peut être dans l'erreur le concernant.

Pendant des mois après la bataille, il s'est battu pour réhabiliter le nom de son ancien professeur, et pour le faire figurer au même titre que tous ceux qui se sont battus de notre côté. Je crois que les mémoires que Severus a rédigés l'aideront dans ce combat, car aujourd'hui encore, un flou manifeste règne autour de son statut. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je souhaite que ce texte soit publié et largement diffusé.

Comme je le disais, cela fait maintenant trois ans que la guerre est terminée. Jje pense qu'une grande partie des passions sont aujourd'hui apaisées et que le monde magique est désormais à même de comprendre ce que ces mémoires signifient, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que j'ai attendu avant de les rendre publiques. La vraie raison est que je ne les ai découvertes que très récemment. Comme chacun sait, tous les anciens directeurs de Poudlard ont un portrait dans le bureau directorial, et Severus Snape n'y fait pas exception. Mais comme son caractère de son vivant le laissait présager, son portrait n'est pas vraiment loquace. J'ai même longtemps cru que le peintre avait fait en sorte de l'empêcher de parler, par vengeance, ou pour une autre raison du même ordre. Cependant, il y a quelques mois, une visite de Potter au château a précipité les évènements. Il me parlait de ses difficultés à faire décorer Severus d'un Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume, et alors qu'un silence s'était installé, j'ai entendu pour la première fois le portrait de Severus parler, lui demandant de ne pas poursuivre ce "combat ridicule d'un Gryffondor entêté". Il ne m'a expliqué que récemment qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas vu l'utilité de prendre la parole, mais voir Potter se battre ainsi pour quelque chose qui ne lui semblait pas important l'a fait changer d'avis.

Après cet évènement, nous avons longuement discuté sur ce qu'il avait fait durant toutes ces années d'espionnage, et il m'a finalement parlé de ces mémoires, il ne pensait pas les montrer un jour, mais mon insistance à les voir l'a finalement forcée à m'indiquer leur localisation. Elles étaient cachées derrière son tableau, qu'il avait fait accroché quasiment au début de son mandat, car selon lui, il savait déjà que son temps à la tête de cette école était compté. Il a donc passé une année presque complète face à son tableau vide et je frissonne rien que d'y penser. Une telle idée ne me serait jamais venue à l'esprit, je la compare en quelque sorte à vivre tous les jours avec son cercueil sous les yeux pour se souvenir qu'on mourra un jour. C'est un fait, mais vouloir toujours le garder à l'esprit est un peu macabre, à mon sens. Il avait utilisé le même mécanisme que pour les entrées des salles communes, et derrière son portrait se trouvait une niche secrète dans laquelle j'ai trouvé les parchemins de ses mémoires ainsi que les livres de potion de chaque année, annotés par lui-même.

Je crois que c'est ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Severus était un chercheur dans l'âme. Depuis sa jeunesse, il n'a cessé d'expérimenter, dans le domaine des potions, mais dans de nombreux autres, et je pense que le meilleur moyen de lui rendre hommage est de partager son travail avec le plus grand nombre. La version corrigée deviendra donc, à partir de l'année scolaire prochaine, la seule acceptée par l'école. De plus, ses recherches seront aussi publiées dans des ouvrages spécialisés. Ainsi, le nom de Severus Snape restera à la postérité pour son travail de chercheur, et pas seulement pour son rôle dans la guerre, qu'il a toujours haï.

Je voulais en plus de cela faire étudier ces mémoires par les élèves dans le cadre de leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie, mais son portrait s'y est si farouchement opposé que j'ai abandonné l'idée.

J'écris aujourd'hui en sentant son regard posé sur moi. Il sait parfaitement ce que je fais, et nul ne doute qu'il trouve ma démarche stupide. Mais je ne peux pas laisser le monde dans l'ignorance de la dette qu'il a envers ce sorcier. Cet homme que j'ai côtoyé pendant des années, d'abord un élève puis un collègue et enfin un ennemi, mais que je n'ai jamais connu. Cet homme si distant, solitaire et renfermé, mais qui valait tellement plus que nombre d'entre nous. Il nous a donné une incroyable leçon de loyauté et de courage. Jamais nous ne parviendrons à lui montrer toute la gratitude qu'il mérite.

Severus Snape, au nom de l'ensemble de la société sorcière, veuillez acceptez toute notre reconnaissance.

Professeur Minerva McGonagall

Directrice de Poudlard

* * *

 _Hello ! Hello !_

 _Voici donc le dernier chapitre de Se Souvenir et Pardonner, j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes._

 _Je suis vraiment triste de finir cette fic, qui a été une expérience incroyable pour moi. Cette plongée dans la tête de Severus était vraiment super interessante. Ce personnage est tellement complexe et fascinant... Pour être honnête, je pensais qu'en écrivant cette fic, j'arriverais à arriver au bout de ce personnage, mais non. Je le trouve encore plus complexe qu'avant, et je l'apprécie encore plus (ce que je ne pensais pas être possible, mais bon^^)._

 _Merci mille fois aux revieweur/euse qui m'ont laissé des petits ou grands mots tout au long de cette aventure. Je ne pensais pas que cette fic rencontrerais un tel accueil, c'est génial. Merci vraiment._

 _Que dire de plus ? Je crois que j'ai fait le tour. J'espère que mon travail vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires par milliers pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _Merci beaucoup, et à bientôt sur les prochains projets ;)_


End file.
